El renacimiento del mal
by Artemisa2
Summary: Magneto ha muerto. Kurt se da cuenta que Kitty se ha vuelto muy sombría, y trata de entrar en su corazón
1. El descubrimiento

La historia comienza en la base de los hombres X. Todo era paz, ya que los mutantes habían derrotado para siempre a Magneto hace 1 mes. Ahora, los mutantes se enfrentaban a problemas menos serios. Éstos eran principalmente el rechazo de los mutantes, pero comparado con Magneto eso era cosa de niños...  
  
En el mismo establecimiento estaba Nocturno intentando hacerle una broma a Wolverine. Pero desafortunadamente para Nocturno, Sombra se le apareció por la espalda y lo asustó. Nocturno, sorprendido, cayó encima de Wolverine, provocando que éste se enojara y lo persiguiera por todo el establecimiento.  
  
Después de escapar de un enojado Wolverine, Nocturno buscó a Sombra. Tenía que preguntarle como se las ingeniaba para sorprenderlo justo en el momento de la broma. La encontró en la cafetería, disfrutando de una leche. El hombre azul pidió un café y apareció en el puesto que estaba a la izquierda de Sombra. La chica se sorprendió al verlo, pero lo disimuló.  
  
- ¡Deja de aparecerte así, como si fueras el dueño del mundo!- le regañó Sombra  
  
- ¿Acaso no lo soy?- dijo traviesamente Nocturno, mientras bebía lentamente su café. Sombra le dirigió una fría mirada.  
  
- ¿Viniste a fanfarronear?- dijo Sombra molesta  
  
- No, vine a preguntarte ¿cómo te las has ingeniado durante este último mes para sorprenderme en el momento preciso y arruinarme las bromas?- dijo Nocturno dejando que su café humeara un rato.  
  
- Simple coincidencia- dijo Sombra algo incómoda  
  
- ¿No me estarás espiando Sombra?- dijo Nocturno dejando su taza en la mesa  
  
- ¡Cómo te atreves...!- La chica dejó violentamente su taza en la mesa y miraba desafiantemente a Nocturno.  
  
- No sé, quizás me estés siguiendo para molestarme... o quizás para declararte- Por suerte para Nocturno, la chica no escuchó lo último, pues había traspasado el piso.  
  
En su habitación, Sombra estaba meditando lo que Nocturno le había dicho. Él tenía razón, lo había estado espiando. No lo hacía intencionalmente, pero una parte de ella quería saber lo que hacía, con quién se juntaba, etc... Respecto a sorprenderlo en la mitad de sus bromas era otro dilema. Ella quería que llamar la atención de él. Ella sabía que ese no era el mejor modo, pero no podía evitarlo. Entonces las imágenes de su última batalla con Magneto comenzaron a danzar en su cabeza. Rápida, confusamente las veía en pasar su mente como una película. De golpe se detuvo en una, una que para ella había sido importante, más no sabía el porque...  
  
*****************Inicio del recuerdo*****************  
  
Ella estaba derrotada, botada en el suelo. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Se sentía inútil. ¿De qué servía traspasar las paredes en un momento como este?. Wolverine luchaba contra Mystique, mientras que Xavier y Nocturno intentaban desconcentrar a Magneto para que dejara que los demás entraran y los ayudaran.  
  
Sombra no hacía nada. Por primera vez desde que había entrado al equipo de Xavier se sentía inútil, tonta, en un lugar que no tenía que estar... Mientras pensaba esto, Magneto aprovechó para tomar un camión, lo mantenía suspendido encima de Sombra, pero nadie se daba cuenta. Nocturno dio un rápido vistazo a Sombra y vio el camión.  
  
- ¡Sombra cuidado!- gritó el hombre azul. Demasiado tarde, la chica descubrió el camión. En ese momento Magneto lo soltó y el vehículo calló con gran rapidez. Sombra, sorprendida no alcanzó a moverse. - ¡Sombra! El camión cayó al piso con un ruido sordo. Xavier y Wolverine dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y miraron el camión.  
  
Éste último le dio un zarpazo a Mystique y se acercó al camión. Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, levantó el camión y lo lanzó a un lugar seguro. Para sorpresa suya no encontró a Sombra.  
  
- ¡Nocturno!- gritó Sombra, desde algún lugar cerca del camión. Corriendo fue a socorrer a su "héroe".  
  
- ¿Éstas bien?- preguntó Nocturno con un hilo de voz. Al ver a Nocturno todo magullado a Sombra le entraron ganas de llorar...  
  
*****************Fin del recuerdo*****************  
  
Al recordar esto, Sombra se tendió en su cama y miró el techo. De pronto comprendió todo. Sorprendida se llevó las manos a la boca. - ¡Me enamoré de Nocturno!- gritó en su mente.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
HOLA!!!!  
  
1-. No me culpen por lo de los nombres o del carácter de algunos personajes. Sólo he visto la película y 3 capítulos de X-Men y no sé mucho sobre estos personajes.  
  
2-. Dejen R/R para que me den ganas de continuar el fic (si son menos de 3 no seguiré!) Please!!!! 


	2. Una tarde en la bodega

Kitty se despertó a las 9:00 AM. No se preocupó de llegar tarde a la escuela, ya que estaba de vacaciones. Se vistió y bajó al comedor a desayunar. Fue a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno, ya que suponía que nadie estaría despierto a esa hora.  
  
Al entrar a la cocina vio sorprendida todo el desastre que había en ella. Las sartenes y cacerolas estaban todas esparcidas por el piso. Había harina por todos los muebles y una especie de masa saltaba en todas direcciones.  
  
-¡Diablos!¿Cómo se ocupa esta cosa?- Kitty pudo vislumbrar el pelaje azul de Kurt. Ágilmente la chica se acercó a uno de los enchufes y desconectó la batidora que Kurt intentaba sostener en su mano. Se acercó al muchacho e intento disimular su risa al verlo empolvado de harina.  
  
-¡Kitty! No te había visto- dijo Kurt- ¿de que te ríes?- agregó viendo como la chica hacía esfuerzos por disimular  
  
- ¡Es que te ves tan gracioso!- respondió Kitty riendo a carcajadas. Kurt se miró.  
  
- Tienes razón- dijo al chico algo misterioso- pero tanto como tú!!- agregó tirando un poco de masa a la cara de Kitty. Enseguida la chica respondió con otro golpe y así estuvieron por 10 minutos.  
  
Kurt se teletransportaba de un lado para otro, intentando sorprender desorientada a la chica. Pero Kitty, que ya conocía sus juegos, adivinaba cada movimiento del hombre azul.  
  
- ¿Qué está pasando ahí?- la voz de Logan se escuchó imponente entre los gritos de los chicos. Sus pasos, que resonaban en cada peldaño de la escalera, hicieron que los chicos se pusieran muy nerviosos. Sabían que si los descubría Logan su castigo sería ejemplar...  
  
- ¡Rápido Kitty! Debemos desaparecer- dijo Kurt al oído de la chica. Ella se sonrojó al sentir el cosquilleo en su oreja- ¡rápido que nos descubre!- Kitty se sujetó del muchacho y desaparecieron dejando un rastro de humo. Segundo después Logan entró con sus garras listas.  
  
-Juraría que escuché voces...- dijo al ver la cocina en aquel desorden.  
  
Kurt y Kitty aparecieron en los jardines. Kitty fue la primera en caer. Luego apareció Kurt que cayó encima de la pobre Kitty. Cuando ambos chicos vieron en la posición en la que estaban se separaron rápidamente. Kitty se había sonrojado al ver esos ojos tan expresivos de Kurt y él por sus parte se había asustado cuando sintió las suaves manos de la chica sobre sus pelaje.  
  
-¿Qué hacías en la cocina?- preguntó Kitty rompiendo el silencio  
  
- Intentaba preparar algo para desayunar- respondió Kurt. Kitty se sentó sobre el pasto frente al chico. Intentando no mirar directamente a los ojos de Kurt respondió:  
  
- Pues podrías tomar un curso de cocina-Kurt le sonrió a Kitty. Kitty se puso muy roja. Esa sonrisa. Era esa sonrisa la que hacía que la chica se derritiera por él. Esa sonrisa dulce, que mostraba que en el fondo, Kurt era un chico débil e inseguro de si mismo. Esa sonrisa que hacía que sus temores desaparecieran y que hacía que se sintiera segura al lado del muchacho.  
  
- ¿Me ayudas al preparar el desayuno?- preguntó Kurt al sentir que sus tripas crujían- Haremos como si recién nos hubiésemos despertado- declaró el chico, adivinando uno de los pensamientos de Kitty.  
  
Kurt le ayudó a Kitty a levantarse. Entraron y se dirigieron al comedor.  
  
- Espera- dijo Litty sujetando a Kurt por la muñeca. Soltó al chico algo avergonzada al darse cuenta como lo había tomado- será muy sospechoso si entramos los dos. Entraré yo primero y tu me sigues.  
  
- De acuerdo, pero apúrate - Kitty bajó lentamente las escaleras y se fue a reunir con Logan.  
  
Kurt miraba pacientemente una señal de Kitty. Se encontraba algo nervioso por lo que había ocurrido en el jardín. A él le gustaba, pero no estaba seguro de que ella sintiera lo mismo. Él creía que no era suficiente como para ella. Primero, ella siempre había detestado su pelaje, y segundo, sabía que nunca podían llegar a ser algo más que amigos.  
  
Ya no podía seguir ocultándolo. La chica era el amor que él tanto había deseado. Las situaciones en las que estaban muy cerca cada vez eran más frecuentes y cada vez se acercaban más y más... estaba seguro que la próxima vez no podría resistir y la besaría. En cada instante, en cada minuto, Kitty entraba en su mente y se desconectaba del mundo, imaginando como sería su primer beso.  
  
Cuando comprendió lo que sentía, quiso saltar de alegría, pero una rápida mirada al espejo lo desilusionó. Se entristecía al imaginar como sería rechazado por la chica. Ese era su mayor temor; el rechazo. Lo había experimentado antes, pero nunca había sentido tanto temor a que lo rechazaran.  
  
Una señal de Kitty lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era la hora de hacer sus entrada.  
  
- ¡Qué hambre! - dijo Kurt bajando las escaleras - ¿qué tenemos hoy para desayunar? - preguntó al ver a Logan salir de la cocina.  
  
- ¡Ayuda a limpiar el desorden que hiciste y luego vean ustedes dos!! - le ordenó algo enojado Logan.  
  
Kurt no reclamó nada. Silenciosamente entró en la cocina. Un paño aterrizó en su cara.  
  
- ¡Vamos! Límpiemos antes de que Evan se despierto y se venga a burlar - dijo Kitty limpiando uno de los muebles.  
  
- ¿Qué te apetece desayunar? - preguntó la chica cuando todo estuvo limpió  
  
- Huevos revueltos (N/A: no me culpen que no se me ocurrió otra cosa!!) - la chica se acercó al refrigerador y sacó unos huevos. Le pasó unos a Kurt y pacientemente le enseñó a partirlos de la forma correcta. Cuando lograron sacar los pedazos de cáscaras que Kurt había dejado caer en la sartén, Kitty revolvió los huevos mientras Kurt escuchaba las instrucciones de la chica de cómo preparar el tocino.  
  
Para cuando terminaron, Rogue y Evan se habían despertado y ayudaron a poner la mesa. Decidieron no esperar a los demás y tomaron el desayuno entre ellos cuatro. Los demás fueron incorporándose al desayuno a medida que avanzaba la mañana.  
  
Por la tarde, Kitty y Kurt fueron a ordenar la bodega, por orden de Logan que había estimado que ese era un castigo conveniente para el desorden que había hecho.  
  
Por la tarde, los chicos se pusieron en acción enseguida, para poder terminar antes de la cena. Kurt intenó encontrar un interruptor para que estuviera más iluminado. Sin embargo no era muy necesaria ya que los rayos del sol se filtraban por una pequeña ventana. Los chicos dieron un suspiro al ver el desorden en el que estaba la bodega. Tenían mucho trabajo.  
  
Entre polvo y muchas cosas viejas Kitty descubrió un pequeño cofre adornado con una especie de metal dorado. Al acercarlo a un tenue rayo de luz logró distinguir que tenía algo escrito. Lo giró un poco y logró leer una advertencia.  
  
" A quién abra este cofre muchas desgracias le llegarán  
  
pues el mal suele renacer en el corazón más puro  
  
que logre encontrar"S.A.  
  
- ¡Que mala rima! - pensó Kitty.  
  
Le mostró el cofre a Kurt y le enseñó la advertencia. Éste opinó que sería mejor ir a mostrárselo al profesor Xavier, pero Kitty tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que había dentro del cofre. Logró convencer a Kurt de que lo abrieran.  
  
El chico miraba hacia la puerta, vigilando que nadie entrara mientras Kitty forcejeaba con el seguro del cofre. Cuando logró abrirlo ambos se acercaron para distinguir lo que había allí. Se desilusionaron mucho al encontrar solo un viejo collar con un adorno extraño.  
  
- ¡Que perdida de tiempo! - exclamó Kitty. Miró más detenidamente el collar. Algo la atrajó y quiso ponérselo en su cuello.  
  
- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Kurt arrebatándole el collar  
  
- Vamos, solo debe ser una broma - Kitty recuperó el collar e intentó ponérselo, pero el broche que tenía era algo complicado y no lo lograba. Sorprendida, sintió unos peludos dedos que le ponían el collar.  
  
Kitty se puso nerviosa. Podía sentir como temblaba y sentía el cosquilleo de las mariposas que volaban en su estómago. Kurt, por su lado, no había podido resistir la tentación de rozar la piel de Kitty. EL chico sentía como un pequeño golpe de electricidad al ver a Kitty.  
  
- Ya vamos a cenar - la voz del profesor Xavier desconectó a los dos chicos de sus sensaciones.  
  
Kitty tomó el cofre y se dirigió a su habitación. Había acordado con Kurt que después de cenar se la mostrarían al profesor para que él la analizara. En su habitación, Kitty intentó sacarse el collar, pero no lo logró. No lo dio mucha importancia. Después le pediría a Jean que la ayudara y asunto arreglado.  
  
Cuando llegó al comedor, todos comían alegremente. Una furia interna recorrió el cuerpo de Kitty. ¿Por qué estaban ellos tan alegres cuándo habían muchos otros mutantes que sufrían? ¿Por qué el profesor Xavier no ayudaba a los demás mutantes? ¿Acaso su telepatía no era tan buena como todos creían?. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar todos esos pensamientos.  
  
Se sentó al lado de Jean y comenzó a comer. Entre conversación y conversación terminó su cena. Como era costumbre, al último le tocó lavar los platos. Kitty se dirigió a la cocina. Estaba acostumbrada a lavar la loza, ya que siempre se ofrecía para ayudar a Kurt, que dejaba pelos por todas partes. Un repentino pensamiento vino a sus mente ¿por qué era ella siempre la que tenía que estar haciendo el trabajo de los demás? ¿Acaso se aprovechaban de ella a propósito?. De pronto, Rouge entró a la cocina, desconcentrándola de sus pensamientos. Sacó un jugo del refrigarador y salió.  
  
Cuando Kitty terminó de lavar los platos se fue directo a sus habitación. Allí se dejó caer en su cama. Comenzó a reflexionar sobre las cosas que había estado pensando antes y después de la cena.  
  
- Debo estar muy cansada - dedujo Kitty. Se colocó su pijama y se durmió, confiando en que al día siguiente todo volvería a la normalidad.  
  
Pero nunca se imaginaría que el mal renacía lentamente en su corazón y en su mente....  
  
*************************  
  
Hola de nuevo!!!!!  
  
Quiero disculparme por la tardanza de este cap, pero es que tenía la internet cortada y cuando me la volvieron a conectar tenía muchos trabajos que hacer, etc.....  
  
Gracias a todos los que me enviaron R/R. Aquí está lo que les prometí. Quizás es un poco fome, pero prometo que el próximo será más interesante. ESPERO SUS R/R!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SALUDOS A TODOS!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. El nuevo poder

Las clases habían comenzado y los mutantes del Instituto Xavier volvieron a su vida escolar. No había riñas con los otros mutantes, ya que Lance y su grupo habían comprendido que no había porque matar a los que no eran como ellos (N/A: Era un mundo color de rosa!!). Todos habían vuelto a la normalidad, todos... excepto Kitty Pryde.  
  
Todos lo habían notado. Kitty ya no era la misma de antes. Ya no participaba en actividades ni iba a fiestas. Cuando llegaba de la escuela se dirigía directamente a su habitación y solo salía de ella para ir a comer.  
  
Al principio se sentaba en la mesa, comía rápidamente y volvía a su habitación. Pero después comenzó a prepararse una bandeja e irse a su pieza, sin dar ninguna explicación. Tres veces los X-Men intentaron que comiera con ellos. La primera fue Evan quien habló.  
  
- Oye Kitty, ¿por qué no comes con nosotros? - dijo una tarde al ver a Kitty dirigirse a su pieza.  
  
- ¡Métete en tus propios asuntos puercoespín! - respondió la chica muy bajo, pero lo suficiente como para que Evan y el profesor Xavier la oyeran  
  
- ¡Ya basta Kitty! - había regañado el profesor. La chica se encogió de hombros y desapareció al cerrar la puerta del comedor.  
  
La segunda vez fue Logan quien intentó que se quedara.  
  
- Enana, ¡vas a comer con nosotros te guste o no! - gritó Logan. La chica lo miró fulminantemente y con un balanceó de su cabeza se había ido.  
  
Y la tercera fue el profesor Xavier quien le ofreció que se quedara con ellos.  
  
- Kitty ¿por qué no comes con nosotros? - había dicho en la mente de la chica  
  
- ¡¿Es qué acaso ni siquiera puedo pensar tranquila?! - Todos la quedaron mirando sorprendidos. Nunca nadie había osado levantarle la voz al profesor. Kitty se había ido con el ceño fruncido a su cuarto.  
  
Ahora, ella estaba en su pieza, meditando las cosas que había hecho y dicho. Lo había notado, como todos los demás; había cambiado. La forma en que contestaba o respondía no era la correcta. Ella lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Las últimas semanas se había sentido muy sola. Incluso Kurt había dejado de hablar con ella. Pero en parte sabía que era su culpa. Quería disculparse con Evan, con Logan y con el profesor, pero algo en su INTERIOR no la dejaba.  
  
Su vida había cambiado radicalmente, incluso su forma de vestir. Antes utilizaba colores vivos y alegres, ahora solo se vestía con colores fríos y oscuros. Usaba un chaleco gris, pantalones y polera negra. En su cuello ya no colgaba su típico collar con piedrecillas verdes. Aquel collar ahora estaba muy al fondo de su armario, junto con toda su antigua ropa. Ahora su cuello era adornado por un collar gris con un extraño símbolo.  
  
Kitty se olvidó rápidamente de sus pensamientos, se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca del escritorio y comenzó a leer. Había pedido ese libro en la biblioteca por el título; "La llegada del Rey". Hablaba sobre un hombre que se volvía rey, después de destruir a todos los que eran diferentes a él.  
  
Estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no vio al chico azul que la observaba desde el balcón.  
  
Kurt suspiró. No podía creer que alguien cambiara tanto en unas pocas semanas. Era cierto que él se había distanciado un poco de ella, pero a veces la chica lo asustaba. Ella ya no se reía de sus bromas y ni siquiera hablaba con él como antes. Se había vuelto muy sombría y solitaria. A él le dolía verla así. Kurt amaba a Kitty, a pesar de todo lo que lo había insultado en estas últimas semanas.  
  
*****************Inicio del recuerdo*****************  
  
- Kitty, ¿podemos hablar? - había preguntado el chico azul cuando llegaron al Instituto Xavier  
  
- Tengo cosas que hacer, así que sé breve - respondió algo molesta la chica  
  
- ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto?  
  
- Ese es un asunto mío  
  
- Pero...  
  
- ¡Basta!. No voy a seguir conversando con una bola de pelos azul  
  
- Pero yo solo te hice una pregunta - la chica se volteó para irse, pero Kurt la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hasta él, obligando a Kitty darse la vuelta. Sus cuerpos y sus labios quedaron muy cerca. Kurt se balanceó ligeramente hacia delante para besar a Kitty...  
  
*****************Fin del recuerdo*****************  
  
Kurt se acarició la mejilla. No había logrado besar a la chica, pero había recibido una fuerte cachetada, casi un combo. Antes había recibido muchos golpes, pero ninguno le había dolido tanto como este. Estaba seguro que Kitty le había pegado con todas sus fuerzas. La antigua Kitty nunca le habría hecho eso, lo habría empujado o algo así, pero nunca pegarle.  
  
Kitty aún seguía pegado al libro. Kurt la miraba y trataba de entenderla. Su largo cabello de se balanceó hacia la derecha cuando se escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta.  
  
- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Kitty.  
  
La puerta se abrió y apareció al profesor Xavier. Kitty cerró apresuradamente el libro y lo guardó en su escritorio.  
  
- ¿Se le ofrece algo profesor? - preguntó la chica al cerrar el cajón del escritorio.  
  
- ¿Qué leías? - preguntó amablemente  
  
- Nada de su incumbencia - respondió ásperamente Kitty. El profesor se sorprendió un poco con esta respuesta. - ¿algo más?  
  
- Sí, vine a ver si querías hablar conmigo - el profesor miró a Kitty directamente a los ojos  
  
- ¿Y de qué hablaría yo con usted? - la chica ni pestañó al responder con una pregunta  
  
- De tus inquietudes, de algún problema que hayas tenido...  
  
- ¿Quién le dijo de que yo tenía problemas?  
  
- Boby me habló de la riña que tuvo contigo esta mañana en la escuela - el profesor se cruzó de brazos y se puso serio - te has vuelto muy violenta Kitty. ¿Existe algún motivo para tu comportamiento?...  
  
- Sólo que no soporto que se burlen de mí - interrumpió Kitty  
  
-...Este cambio que has experimentado ha sido muy rápido y brusco - continuó el profesor, como si no hubiese escuchado lo que la chica había respondido - ¿qué generó este cambio en tu comportamiento y en tu forma de pensar?  
  
- Quizás logré abrir los ojos y pude ver cosas que usted quiso esconder  
  
- Comienzas a hablar como Eric... - respondió muy seriamente el profesor  
  
- Él está muerto, ¿recuerda? - Kurt vio como Kitty echaba al profesor de su cuarto, argumentando que tenía mucha tarea.  
  
Kurt se tele transportó a su habitación. Se sentó en el balcón, como lo hacía siempre que necesitaba pensar. La conversación entre Kitty y el profesor le había dejado muchas preguntas. Una frase vino a su mente; "comienzas a hablar como Eric". Kurt reflexionó sobre esto. Realmente, era como si Magneto se hubiese apoderado de la mente de Kitty. Pero él estaba muerto...¿cómo podía estar en la cabeza de ella?  
  
Kurt deseaba ayudar a la chica, pero no sabía como. Kitty se había vuelto muy cerrada, ¿cómo podría él ayudarla?. Quiso volver a verla, pero esta vez ocuparía la puerta (N/A: creo que se está civilizando).  
  
Kitty jugaba con su lápiz. Miró para todos lados, nadie. Fue hasta el balcón y lo examinó minuciosamente. Nadie, ni siquiera la "bola de pelos" se veía. Cerró la ventana y las cortinas. No quería que nadie la viera utilizando su nuevo poder.  
  
Lo había descubierto hace dos semanas y todos los días lo perfeccionaba. Por eso era que se encerraba en su cuarto. Este nuevo descubrimiento no se lo había comentado a nadie, ya que en el Instituto no había nadie que mereciera su confianza.  
  
Se concentró un poco y atrajo un engranaje que utilizaba para practicar. Casi sin ningún esfuerzo, Kitty logró que el engranaje de METAL cayera en sus manos con suavidad. Luego lo soltó y, logrando sostenerlo en el aire, tomó el libro que estaba leyendo y se concentró en esta nueva tarea. Estuvo así casi 5 minutos y cuando cerró el libro pudo ver que el engranaje aún estaba en el aire.  
  
Se sacó sus aros y comenzó a hacerlos levitar junto con el engranaje por toda la habitación, agregando a la danza otros objetos que se encontraban en el cuarto.  
  
Lo había logrado. Ahora ella poseía el control absoluto de sus poderes. Ya era hora de que el mundo conociera a la nueva Kitty, aquella que no dejaba que la tratarán como a una sirvienta, de que Charles Xavier dejara de ser tan idealista, de que ella hiciera que los mutantes se rebelaran. Pero aún le faltaba algo, algo que la hiciera invulnerable a las ondas mentales de Xavier. Mentalizó en su mente el preciado objeto. Estaba muy lejos, pero podría traerlo. Llegaría en la mañana, pero tenía que estar muy concentrada.  
  
Un golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó. Los objetos que danzaban en el aire cayeron pesada y ruidosamente al suelo.  
  
- ¿Estás bien Kitty? - el inconfundible acento alemán de Kurt se escuchó detrás de la puerta. Kitty suspiró aliviada, solo era Kurt. Creía que era el profesor Xavier y que arruinaría todo su plan.  
  
Kurt entró en el cuarto. Se sorprendió un poco por el desorden ya que Kitty era famosa por como mantenía ordenada sus cosas.  
  
- Quería ver como estabas... - dijo Kurt al notar que la chica lo miraba con una cara de "¿qué haces aquí?".  
  
- De muy buen humor... - respondió Kitty y para sorpresa de Kurt agregó - tanto que cenaré con ustedes.  
  
Kurt bajó las escaleras detrás de la chica estupefacto. "Parece que la conversación con el profesor la ayudó" pensó Kurt.  
  
Él, que era tan inocente, nunca pensaría ni imaginaría que el mal estaba por volver a la vida, y que esta vez ocuparía el corazón de Kitty como refugio...  
  
***********************************  
  
HOLA!!!!!!!!  
  
SOY YO DE NUEVO. ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTÁ DEDICADO A MIS AMIGAS CAROLINA Y ROSARIO QUE SIEMPRE ME APOYAN...  
  
POR SI NO SE DIERON CUENTA PUSE PALABRAS CLAVES EN MAYÚSCULA PARA QUE VALLAN ENTENDIENDO MI IDEA...  
  
UN SALUDO ESPECIAL PARA ELENAWEN, RULLI, SORA-15, LA-BLACKY Y CALICHAN QUE HAN ESTADO SIGUIENDO MI FIC. ¡¡¡¡GRACIIAS A TODAS POR SUS R/R!!!!!  
  
AÚN ME FALTAN OTROS 3 CAPÍTULOS POR PUBLICAR, ASI QUE LOA SEGUIRÉ MOLESTANDO!!  
  
SALUDOS A TODOS Y TODAS!!!!  
  
PS: APROBECHO PARA RECLAMAR CONTRA CATÓN NETWORK QUE CAMBIÓ EL HORARIO DE X- MEN, YA QUE AHORA LO DAN EL DOMINGO DESDE LAS 00:00 A LAS 2:00 DE LA MAÑANA!!!!!! 


	4. La fuga de Kitty

- ¡Profesor, profesor!- Rogue irrumpió en el comedor, donde todos estaban desayunando.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Rogue? - preguntó el profesor al ver lo agitada que estaba la chica.  
  
- Es Kitty profesor... - jadeó Rogue - ella...  
  
- ¿Qué pasó con Kitty? - interrumpió Kurt, tele transportándose al lado de Rogue  
  
- No está en su habitación - Kurt miró sin comprender - su cama está completamente desecha, su habitación es un caos y hay un extraño mensaje en las paredes escrito con lápiz labial.  
  
Por un microsegundo un extraño pánico recorrió el cuerpo de Kurt. ¿Y si algo le hubiese pasado a Kitty? ¿Y si ella estuviera...?. Kurt salió disparado hacia la habitación, olvidando que podía tele transportares. Detrás de él iba el profesor Xavier y los demás.  
  
Como Rogue había dicho, la pieza era un caos. Las paredes, que antes eran de color verde ahora estaban con unas grandes líneas rojas atravesadas. Distintos objetos estaban esparcidos por toda la habitación; lápices, cuadernos, frascos rotos, etc... lo único que estaba intacto era el pequeño velador de MADERA. La ventana estaba abierta de par en par y por ahí entraba una fría corriente de aire que helaba los huesos (N/A: era otoño). Las cortinas se balanceaban ligeramente por los vidrios rotos que había en las ventanas. Scott se acercó un poco para examinar la ventana mientras que Jean buscaba alguna pista.  
  
- ¡Profesor venga a ver esto! - exclamó Scott desde la ventana señalando algo. El profesor y Kurt se acercaron y miraron hacia donde señalaba Scott.  
  
Al ver por la ventana pudieron observar que la reja de Instituto estaba doblada de tal manera que, vista desde cierto ángulo, se leía claramente un mensaje.  
  
"Y el renacerá de sus cenizas" y destruirá a sus enemigos hasta que ninguno de ellos pueble esta tierra"  
  
- Que extraño mensaje... - meditó el profesor - ¿Dónde habrá encontrado Kitty estas palabras?  
  
- Yo podría responder eso Charles... - dijo Ororo, tomando uno de los libros que estaban botados en el suelo. Se lo pasó a Xavier y él se percató que había un texto subrayado. Éste coincidía extrañamente con el mensaje de la reja (N/A: "Muy extrañamente").  
  
- ¡Profesor es Logan! - Evan se había acercado en la ventana y había distinguido el cuerpo de Guepardo tumbado en el suelo.  
  
Todos fueron a socorrer a Logan, menos Ororo y Evan que se quedaron buscando más pistas en la habitación de Kitty.  
  
Cuando el profesor y los demás llegaron Logan al parecer había recuperado el conocimiento. El profesor le preguntó a Guepardo que le había sucedido.  
  
- Estaba aquí en la mañana fumando cuando apareció Kitty... - dijo incorporándose - La ví venir aquí al garaje y le pregunté que hacía tan temprano. Ella dijo que se iría de el Instituto porque no soportaba tanto idealismo. Intenté detenerla pero ella... - Logan tembló ligeramente, pero solo el profesor se dio cuenta. - ...ella logró hacerme levitar y movió las manos y el metal que hay en mi cuerpo comenzó a torcerse. - el profesor lo miró boquiabierto.  
  
- ¿Cómo lo hacía Magneto? - preguntó temiendo la respuesta. Logan solo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Todos se miraron, ¿podría ser que Magneto estuviera vivo?.  
  
- ¿Y qué ocurrió después?  
  
- Entró al garaje, tomó un auto y se marchó - Scott corrió al garaje.  
  
- ¡Mi auto!  
  
- Scott, ¿a quién le importa tu auto en este momento? - dijo Jean reprendiendo a Scott.  
  
Él salió del garaje empujando su auto para que todos lo pudieran ver. Muchos ahogaron un grito al ver que al auto de Scott lo habían aplastado, si es que eso fuera posible dentro del garaje.  
  
- Jean, Scott ayuden a Logan. Rouge anda a avisarle a Ororo y a Evan que nos reuniremos todos en la biblioteca.  
  
- Esto es muy extraño - dijo el profesor cuando todos estaban reunidos en la biblioteca - Magneto murió, pero de alguna extraña forma su esencia está en el cuerpo de Kitty. He ahí el porque de su comportamiento. Claro que esto es solo una hipótesis, pero es lo más cercano que tenemos a una explicación.  
  
- Si esto fuera así, ¿ella sería consiente de lo que hace?  
  
- Si esto fuese así, estimado Boby, probablemente esta esencia hubiese crecido lentamente en su corazón, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, todo encaja, ya que el libro que encontró Ororo en la habitación de Kitty es un texto que fue prohibido hace años y, supuestamente, todos esos ejemplares fueron quemados. El único libro que "sobrevivió", por así decirlo, fue uno que Eric tenía en su poder. De ahí sacó todas sus locas ideas de que todos los que no tuvieran el gen mutante debían morir.  
  
- ¿Y por qué prohibieron ese libro, profesor? - preguntó Evan  
  
- Porque era un peligro para el pensamiento de esa época. Muchas de las ideas del autor están aquí, y estás eran peligrosas, ya que el libro daba el mensaje de que los débiles son los que mueren y los fuertes sobreviven y que los primeros representan un peligro para los fuertes y que debían ser destruidos.  
  
- Ahora que lo pienso, - continuó el profesor - Magneto no podría haber hecho esto, ya que él esto es imposible.  
  
- ¿No cree que se olvida de alguien? - preguntó Ororo con un bufido. El profesor la miró sin entender. - Samantha.  
  
- Cierto, la pequeña Samantha... - dijo el profesor como si estuviera recordando  
  
- ¿Quién es o era Samantha? - preguntó Rouge  
  
- Era una mutante que poseía la habilidad para hacer que el alma o la esencia de una persona se refugiara en un cuerpo y lentamente creciera, adoptando la persona el carácter de esta alma muerta - explicó Logan  
  
- ¿Y qué relación tenía con Magneto? - preguntó nuestra entrometida Rouge  
  
- Era su media hermana. Nunca vivieron juntos, ya que ella vivía en Alemania - respondió el profesor  
  
- Pero ella necesitaba un objeto para hacer eso, ¿o no? - dijo Logan  
  
- ¿Qué clase de objetos? - preguntó Jean  
  
- Cualquier cosa de uso común y que pasara desapercibida; un collar, un reloj, unos lentes...  
  
- ¿Cuál era su apellido? - preguntó repentinamente Kurt, que había estado en silencio  
  
- Ávila, Samantha Ávila, ¿por qué lo preguntas Kurt? - dijo el profesor  
  
- Es qué me suena conocido...  
  
- Como bien digo Ororo, ella es alemana y también le gustaba pintar. Allí, sobre la chimenea hay uno de sus cuadros - Kurt se acercó lentamente al cuadro y lo examinó.  
  
Era un cuadro bonito, que mostraba una puesta de sol. Kurt identificó de inmediato el lugar; era el cerro Asetinú. (N/A: es un lugar inventado, pero imaginen que es en Alemania). Recorrió el cuadro con la mirada. No escuchaba las conversaciones de los otros, ni las sollozos repentinos de Rouge. Solo estaba concentrado mirando el cuadro, buscando algo que ni el mismo sabía. Entonces sus ojos se posaron en una esquina del cuadro. Entonces todo se aclaró para Kurt. Todo comenzó a tener sentido; la tal Samantha, lo que había descubierto en la bodega, el comportamiento extraño, todo!!!!!  
  
**********************************  
  
HOLA!!! QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA DEL FIC, PERO ES QUE HABÍA ESTADO UN POCO ENFERMA, Y CUANDO ME MEJORÉ TUVE QUE PREPARARME PARA LAS PRUEBAS DE FINAL DE SEMESTRE.... PERO MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA Y AQUÍ ESTA EL TAN ESPERADO FIC!!!!!  
  
ESPERO QUE ME DEJAN MUCHOS R/R Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP!!!!  
  
SALUDOS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HACEN EL HONOR DE LEER ESTE FIC!!!!!  
  
PD: Lo de Samantha Ávila no es nada personal contra las personas con ese apellido, pero es mi venganza, porque tengo una compañera super pesada y que tiene ese apellido.  
  
PD2: Aprovecho para hacerle propaganda a mis otros fics, que son de Harry Potter, pero igual son buenos 


	5. Recuerdos delatadores

Kurt se tele transportó, desapareciendo de la biblioteca.  
  
- ¡Kurt! - el profesor intentó hacer contacto mental con el ser peludo, pero Kurt deseaba estar solo  
  
- Continuemos con lo nuestro - dijo al ver a Boby abrir la puerta - necesita estar solo. - Boby cerró la puerta al escuchar el comentario del profesor  
  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer? - preguntó Scott, cuando Boby se sentó en su puesto  
  
- No dejarla sola y permitir que dañe la ciudad... - dijo Jean -... pero tampoco podemos hacerle daño a ella.  
  
- Tenemos un gran dilema...  
  
Kurt apareció en la pieza de Kitty. Al ver las iniciales "S.A." en el cuadro se había tele transportado hasta el cuarto. No entendía porque estaba allí. No entendía porque, de todos los lugares, su subconsciente lo había llevado hasta allí. Decidió encontrar la respuesta buscando entre la montonera de libros y cachureos que había en el cuarto.  
  
Encontró una postal. Mostraba un atardecer en otoño. Las hojas estaban caídas y esparcidas por el suelo de la postal. Kurt encontró que esa postal se parecía mucho a uno de los atardeceres de allá, de su amada Alemania.  
  
Mientras veía la postal, más se acordaba del momento en que Kitty le demostró su amistad, y del momento en que él se enamoró...  
  
*******************Inicio del recuerdo*******************  
  
Era un día de otoño. Los estudiantes estaban en el jardín del Instituto. . Las hojas de los árboles estaban esparcidas por el suelo, y las que se resistían a caer, estaban luchando sujetarse a las ramas de los árboles.  
  
El suelo parecía un inmenso mar café, un mar interminable, por donde los mutantes más jóvenes jugaban a pillarse.  
  
En un lugar alejado de todo el bochinche que producían los mutantes estaba Kurt.  
  
- ¿Te sucede algo Kurt? - Kitty había dejado su juego al ver tan solitario y melancólico al chico peludo. En esos días, Kurt aún no se adaptaba bien a su nuevo hogar.  
  
- Solo estaba recordando el otoño allá en Alemania  
  
- Extrañas tu casa, ¿cierto?  
  
- Sí. No es que no me guste estar aquí - agregó al ver la cara de decepción de la chica - pero extraño sus paisajes, su gente, sus formas de vida...  
  
- ¿Formas de vida?  
  
- Ya sabes. Aquí todo el mundo parece estar estresado; con su trabajo, con su familia, con sus relaciones... - Kitty se sonrojó ligeramente -... que olvidan lo que significa la vida.  
  
- Tienes razón - concluyó Kitty reflexionando sobre lo que Kurt había dicho  
  
- Tengo una idea  
  
- No Kitty, no otra de tus ideas... - dijo el chico olvidando su tristeza y burlándose  
  
- No, esta es buena - se incorporó y agregó - sígueme  
  
Kurt también se incorporó y siguió a Kitty. Atravesaron el jardín de entraron en la mansión. La chica lo guió hasta donde estaba la pista de aterrizaje para el Ave Negra. Kurt iba a preguntarle a la chica que quiera mostrarle, pero ella habló primero.  
  
- Tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie lo que te voy a mostrar...  
  
- ¿Qué cosa? - el chico comenzó a sentir curiosidad  
  
- ¡Solo promételo!  
  
- Está bien - Kitty lo miró, esperando que continuara - Está bien. Prometo no decirle a nadie lo que Kitty Pride me va a mostrar, sea lo que sea, a menos que tenga una buena razón  
  
- ¿Una buena razón?  
  
- Claro. ¿Y si te rapta un OVNI? - Kitty se rió con el comentario del chico. Comenzaba a agradarle.  
  
- Ven por aquí - se colocaron debajo del Ave Negra. Ella le dijo que iban a traspasar el suelo, y que tenía que sujetarla. Kurt no encontró nada mejor que tomarla de la mano. La chica tembló ligeramente, pero Kurt no se dio cuenta. Ella observó por unos instantes los profundos y hermosos ojos de su compañero. Sacudió la cabeza y traspasó el suelo.  
  
Kurt había cerrado los ojos. Era primera vez que Kitty lo ayudaba a traspasar una pared y, tenía que admitirlo, le daba un poco de temor. Aterrizaron en un mullido colchón. Kurt abrió los ojos, pero no logró ver nada. Estaba muy oscuro. Oía una caída de agua en algún lugar cercano. Intentó guiarse por ese sonido, pero tropezó con algo y calló de bruces al suelo. Escuchó a alguien accionar un interruptor. Al instante, todo se iluminó. Kitty lo ayudó a pararse. El labio del chico estaba un poco ensangrentado.  
  
- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Kitty preocupada.  
  
- Sí, no es nada. - dijo parándose - ¿dónde estamos? - agregó al ver que estaba en una especie de caverna, detrás de lo que parecía ser una cascada.  
  
- Bienvenido a mi "guarida" - dijo Kitty algo avergonzada. Kurt hizo como que no le importo su rubor en las mejillas.  
  
Mientras Kurt miraba todo lo que había en la caverna, Kitty abría cajas y más cajas, buscando quien sabe que.  
  
La "guarida" era una especie de habitación. El colchón en el cual había caído, era una especie de cama, solo que era solo el colchón. Alrededor, se extendía una gran estantería. Allí había álbumes de fotos, cuadernos con dibujos y, al parecer, historias escritas por Kitty.  
  
- Aquí guardo cosas más personales, para evitar que ciertas personas las tomen... - Kurt sonrió. Sabía que hablaba de Evan y de él.  
  
- Toma - Kitty terminó de buscar en las cajas y, al parecer, había encontrado lo que buscaba. Le pasó una postal a Kurt. Él miró la postal con interés. Era una fotografía que mostraba un campo con unas montañas y un hermoso mar de hojas cafés.  
  
- Es una postal de Alemania. Mi padre me trajo algunas cuando fue de viaje. Consérvala. Así no extrañarás tanto tu país y no tendrás esa cara de dos metros - Kitty sonrió  
  
- Gracias. Significa mucho para mí - Kurt, más que la postal, agradecía el gesto que la chica había hecho.  
  
En ese momento había empezado su amistad.  
  
*******************Fin del recuerdo*******************  
  
Kurt dejó de buscar. No lo entendía. ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar?. Intentó buscar respuestas en su subconsciente, pero solo recibía de su cerebro imágenes del recuerdo de la "guarida" de Kitty. Resignado, se sentó en el balcón. Recordó que Kitty le había contado que el profesor sabía de ese lugar, pero que él la había dejado conservarlo, ya que ella lo había descubierto. Nunca había vuelto a ese lugar. Sabía que Kitty le había confiado un gran secreto para ella y, como prometió, no se lo comentó a nadie.  
  
Entonces comprendió. Había ido allí para recordar, no para encontrar a Kitty  
  
*******************Inicio del recuerdo*******************  
  
- Lo guardaré en mi "guarida" y después se lo mostraremos al profesor, ¿vale?  
  
*******************Fin del recuerdo*******************  
  
Kurt sé tele transportó hasta donde estaba el Ave Negra. Se colocó debajo de la nave e intentó concentrarse mucho. Era un lugar que no podía ver, por lo que necesitaba la máxima concentración.  
  
Por más que lo intentaba, no lo lograba. Kitty aparecía en su mente y ocupaba toda su concentración.  
  
- Concéntrate Kurt... - se repetía el chico. Sabía que si se equivocaba podía terminar en cualquier lugar.  
  
Pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que correr el riesgo, ya que la vida de Kitty dependía de eso.  
  
Con un último intento, se concentró con todas sus fuerzas, visualizando claramente la "guarida" de Kitty. Cerró los ojos, deseando y rogando que funcionara.  
  
Cuando los abrió, se encontró en un lugar oscuro y húmedo. Agudizó su oído, temiendo que hubiese fallado. Escuchó una caída de agua. Suspiró aliviado. Lo había logrado. Buscó tiendas un interruptor.  
  
Se impresionó un poco al ver el lugar, ya que nada había cambiado. Sin perder ningún segundo, Kurt revolvió toda la "guarida". Cuando sacó los álbumes de fotos, una se calló. Kurt se agachó para recogerla. Vio que era una foto de Kitty y de él del año pasado, cuando habían ido al parque de diversiones. Mucho antes de que todo esto hubiese comenzado. En onces había felicidad por todas partes, aún cuando Magneto acechaba.  
  
¿Dónde estaría el maldito cofre?  
  
Se guardó la fotografía en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y siguió buscando.  
  
Habían pasado dos horas. La noche extendió su negro manto en el cielo. Toda la caverna estaba revuelta y no había ni rastro del cofre.  
  
Entonces Kurt, un poco desesperado, se le ocurrió la genial idea de volcar la estantería (NA: Un poquito bruto.¿No les parece?).  
  
Al volcarlo, vio como un cajón, que estaba bien disimulado con el polvo que se encontraba detrás de la estantería. Lo abrió y encontró el cofre.  
  
Estaba igual que la última vez que lo había visto. Pero ahora, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Ahora sabía todos los problemas que había ocasionado esa pequeña cajita. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que algo tan pequeño podía poseer tantas fuerzas malignas?. Se lo quedó observando unos momentos. Entonces, se fijó en la advertencia. No le había encontrado mucha relevancia, pero ahora todo había cambiado. Observó que al final del mensaje aparecían las iniciales "S.A.", las mismas con las que Samantha Ávila firmaba sus pinturas. Todo se le iluminó a Kurt. Quizás eso podría ayudar al profesor a idear un plan que no involucrara lastimar a Kitty.  
  
Apareció en la biblioteca.  
  
- ¡Que tonto! - pensó Kurt, al ver que no había nadie allí - deben estar en el comedor.  
  
Caminó lentamente y sin apuro hacia el comedor. Estaba algo nervioso, ¿cómo le explicaría al profesor todo?  
  
- Profesor, Kitty quedó con el collar que había dentro de este cofre. Había una advertencia, pero no la tomamos en cuenta, ya que parecía una broma. Se supone que se lo íbamos a mostrar a ustedes, pero se nos olvidó... - solo pensarlo sonaba estúpido. Siguió caminado hasta que se encontró frente a la puerta que daba al comedor. Dio un suspiro y la abrió.  
  
- ¡Kurt!¿Dónde estabas? - Jean y los demás estaban cenando, pero no se veía al profesor  
  
- ¿Dónde se encuentra el profesor? - preguntó Kurt  
  
- Está en su escritorio pero no quieren que lo... - Kurt se había tele transportado, dejando la típica nube de azufre - olvídalo...  
  
El profesor Charles Xavier estaba en su escritorio mirando por la ventana. Aún no entendía como era que Kitty tenía a Magneto en su mente. Bien, era solo una suposición, pero si la comprobaba explicaría el extraño comportamiento de la chica.  
  
Solo algo le preocupaba; Kurt. Había leído su mente y al parecer él sabía algo sobre este tema. Prefirió dejarlo solo, para que así organizara su mente porque, como TODOS sabían (N/A: Kurt y Kitty eran súper disimulados!!!) Kurt sentía algo por Kitty y viceversa.  
  
Un golpe en la puerta lo desconcentró  
  
- Adelante - un chico azul se asomó por la puerta. - ¡Kurt! Justo me estaba preguntando dónde estabas...  
  
- Digamos que estuve ordenando mis pensamientos - el chico se acercó a una silla  
  
- ¿Qué te atormenta? - Kurt adivinó que el profesor había leído sus pensamientos. Él no digo nada, solo le mostró y le pasó el cofre. El profesor lo inspeccionó. Mientras hacía esto, Kurt agachaba la cabeza. Sentía que había sido irresponsable, ya que debió haberle mostrado el cofre al profesor hace meses.  
  
El profesor ahogó un gritó. Había leído la advertencia y había deducido que ese cofre perteneció a Samantha Ávila.  
  
El profesor le pidió una explicación a Kurt y él, sintiéndose acorralado, contó toda la historia. Lo que había sucedido en la cocina, su castigo de ordenar la bodega, el encuentro del cofre y todo lo demás. (N/A: para evitar ser tan latera no lo contaré de nuevo. Si tienen alguna duda revisen el capítulo 2)  
  
El profesor no habló. Kurt supuso se estaba comunicando mentalmente con alguno de los mutantes del Instituto. Acertó, ya que segundos más tarde, Logan aparecía por la puerta.  
  
- ¿Me llamó profesor?  
  
- Solo necesito saber algo Logan. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no quería que nadie se acercara a la bodega? - preguntó el profesor. Kurt creyó que lo estaba reprendiendo  
  
- Sí, y he cumplido eso  
  
- Según Kurt, tú lo castigaste junto con Kitty y los mandaste a ordenar la bodega...  
  
- Eso no es cierto Charles - Logan miró maliciosamente a Kurt. Él se defendió  
  
- Pero tú nos dijiste que...  
  
- ¿Cuándo te dije eso? - Logan se estaba enojando. No podía soportar que desconfiaran de él ni que intentaran confundirlo.  
  
- Hace meses, cuando Kitty y yo desordenamos la cocina  
  
- ¿? - Logan no entendía. El profesor suspiró, como si hubiese descubierto algo  
  
- Logan, tendremos una reunión en el comedor. Kurt y yo iremos en unos minutos, pero te ruego que los reúnas a todos. - dictó el profesor  
  
- Lo haré. - se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de desaparecer preguntó - ¿tienes un plan para salvar a la Enana?  
  
- Eso parece - Logan desapareció por la puerta. El profesor fijó sus ojos en el chico peludo y azul que tenía enfrente.  
  
- Lo lamento profesor - él susodicho se sorprendió un poco - sé que debí haberle mostrado este cofre hace meses, pero, no intencionalmente, se me olvido. Solo en la mañana lo recordé...  
  
- Kurt eso ya importa. Admito que hubiese sido más útil antes, para prevenir todo este problema, pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer?  
  
- Profesor, ¿para qué le preguntó a Logan lo de la bodega? - Kurt tuvo la impresión que el rostro de Charles Xavier se ensombreció.  
  
- Esa bodega, cuando todo esto estaba empezando... - Kurt supuso que hablaba del Instituto -... era la habitación de Samantha Ávila. En ese entonces, esto era apenas una casa. Ella fue mi primera alumna. Eric la trajo hasta aquí para que aprendiera a dominar su poder. Ella acostumbraba a esconder cosas en su habitación y a crear escondites para sus cosas personales. Una de esas cosas personales era ese cofre, donde guardaba un pequeño pedazo de la esencia de Eric. Él lo había planeado todo. La había utilizado para respaldarse por si algo le sucedía en el futuro. Cuando ella se fue de aquí, esa habitación no la ocupó nadie. Creí que volvería, así que hice que todo quedara intacto. Con el tiempo, todo eso se llenó de polvo. Cuando Eric murió, le pedí especialmente a Logan que cuidara que nadie entrara a ese lugar, ya que yo suponía que algo de extraño se encontraría en esa habitación.  
  
- ¿Y cómo fue entonces que Logan nos mandó allí? - preguntó Kurt y agregó rápidamente - no es que no confíe en Logan pero...  
  
- Hace aproximadamente un mes me llegó la información de que Mystique había muerto. Solo hace un mes, y no cuando Eric murió. Eric siempre tenía un plan respaldo, así que creo que le dijo a Mystique, antes que muriera obviamente, que si algo le sucedía a él, tenía que hacer que alguien encontrara el cofre, para que él pudiera renacer - respondió el profesor- Kurt solo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza.  
  
Minutos después, Kurt y el profesor aparecían por la puerta del comedor. Todas las miradas se dirigieron al profesor. Todos esperaban y sabían que el profesor tenía un plan.  
  
El profesor explicó en breves palabras lo que sabía y que creía necesario que los estudiantes supieran.  
  
- ¿Entonces fue Mystique? - interrumpió Logan.  
  
- Así aparece - el profesor se aclaró la garganta y con voz seria agregó - este es el plan. Primero hay que encontrar a Kitty  
  
- Eso no será muy difícil - comentó Rouge  
  
- Segundo - prosiguió Charles - tenemos que acercarnos lo suficiente como para lograr quitarle el collar.  
  
- Eso será difícil. - comentó Rouge  
  
- Existe una posibilidad de que la esencia de Magneto esté tan avanzada en la mente la mente de Kitty, que la haya penetrado por completo, lo que significaría que el quitar el collar no ayudaría en nada.  
  
- ¿Tenemos un plan "B"? - preguntó Boby  
  
- Sí. En caso de que el plan "A" no funcione, tendremos que lograr quitarle el casco a Kitty, para que pueda transmitir ciertas ondas que...  
  
- ¿La va a atacar? - Jean abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido. Kitty era una de sus mejores amigas y si algo le pasaba ella se sentiría muy mal.  
  
- No serán ondas muy fuertes. Lo máximo que le harán es dejarla inconsciente - Kurt estaba acorralado en una esquina, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser tan tonto - Ahora, nuestra prioridad es encontrarla, pues o sino puede que comience con el plan que Magneto había planeado...destruir a los que no tienen el gen mutante que tenemos nosotros - se hiso un incómodo silencio. Cada mutante pensaba individualmente en los riesgos que traería consigo esta misión  
  
- Kitty...¿por qué tuviste que ser tú? - se lamentaba silenciosamente Kurt. El chico azul sintió una mano apoyada en su hombro. Giró la cabeza y descubrió a Scott, que lo miraba con una sonrisa bondadosa.  
  
- Todo va a salir bien Kurt. Ten fe. Sé que es difícil, pero hazlo por Kitty - el chico peludo le devolvió la sonrisa  
  
- Gracias Scott  
  
***************************  
  
HOLA A TODOS!!!!!  
  
NO ME MATEN POR DEMORARME TANTO...LO QUE PASÓ ES QUE LA HISTORIA LA HABÍA ESCRITO EN OTRO PC K NO ERA EL MÍO Y RECIÉN HOY LOGRÉ K ME TRAJIERAN MIS ARCHIVOS  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU PACIENCIA. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP RECOMPANSE MI GRAVE FALTA!!!  
  
SALUDOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Lucha interior

En este capítulo los pensamientos de Kitty aparecerán entre paréntesis y los paréntesis con "*" significan la voz interior verdadera de Kitty. Les daré una descripción de la voz.  
  
"...Una voz profunda, que sonaba como un eco. Lejana, casi como un murmullo que apenas puedes escuchar. De esas voces que te dicen que tienes algo pendiente, pero no sabes bien que es..." (tipo la voz del anillo del "Señor de los Anillos"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Kurt bajó al comedor con su uniforme puesto. En una de sus bolsillos llevaba la fotografía de Kitty y de él que había encontrado en la guarida. Algo le decía que no debía zafarse de ella. Además, el chico quería tenerla para recordar aquellos felices momentos.  
  
Estaba nervioso, se podía ver en su mirada y en su forma de hablar. Por un lado podía perder a Kitty y salvar el mundo, pero por otro podía salvar a Kitty y dejarla destruir.  
  
Tropezó en el último escalón de la escalera. Calló de bruces sobre la alfombra. Se levantó pesadamente y sintiéndose mareado por unos instantes. Evan pasó a su lado y juntos llegaron al comedor, donde todos los estaban esperando.  
  
- ¿No podrían demorarse más? - preguntó sarcásticamente Rouge, aunque su tono de voz era nervioso.  
  
Repasaron el plan, pero los papeles que desarrollaría cada uno en la batalla dependía del lugar donde interceptaran a Kitty.  
  
- Hablando de eso... ¿alguien sabe como la encontraremos? - preguntó Cíclope arreglándose las gafas. Como respuesta, el profesor hizo una señal a Tormenta  
  
Ella tomó un control remoto de una mesita y apretó un botón. Inmediatamente un espacio en la pared se movió, dejando visible para todos un televisor de pantalla plana. Tormenta apretó otro botón y lo encendió en el canal de noticias.  
  
- "...ha informado que la mutante con poderes magnéticos ha destruido el parque de diversiones, la piscina municipal y el centro comercial. Las autoridades ya han alertado sobre la peligrosa mutante a los habitantes de New York. Éstos ya han despejado las calles, con temor a encontrarse con la mutante. Si usted la ve no trate de detenerla. Llame al número que aparece en pant..." - Tormenta apagó la televisión y apretó otro botón. La pantalla desapareció y dio lugar a un mapa de la ciudad.  
  
- Hemos marcado los puntos donde Kitty ha atacado - explicó - Si mi teoría es cierta, se dirigirá a la antigua planta nuclear, aunque allí solo quedan ruinas.  
  
- Nos está esperando - murmuró el profesor - Está jugando con nosotros para que perdamos la calma y hagamos una tontería. Hay que estar muy alerta, ya que esa planta nuclear es una ventaja de campo para Kitty. Muchos de los restos que están allí son metálicos. También está la posibilidad de que allá reclutado a nuevos mutantes... o quizás a otros no tan nuevos - dijo. Todos entendieron que hablaba de la Hermandad - hay que estar preparados para todo. Eric siempre tiene un as bajo la manga - les recordó.  
  
Un grave silencio se prologó en el comedor. Nadie sabía que decir. Logan fue a preparar el Ave Negra mientras los demás quedaron absortos en sus pensamientos.  
  
Kitty levitaba alrededor de los escombros. Iba vestida con un largo abrigo negro y en su cabeza utilizaba el casco que le impedía al profesor ocupar sus poderes. En sus ojos se reflejaba furia, odio, deseos de matar y destruir. Magneto había hecho un buen trabajo y ahora la chica odiaba a todo ser que no fuera mutante. Se había transformado casi en un fanática. Nunca sabremos como, pero se las ingenió para envenenar al corazón de Kitty con odio. Ella no lo sabía, creía que era su conciencia la que le hablaba y le susurraba cosas al oído sobre muertes, odio, guerra, temor...  
  
A cada minutos, a cada segundo se hacia menos consiente de sus actos y Magneto se fortalecía rápidamente gracias al corazón puro de la chica.  
  
Él logró dominar completamente a Kitty y ahora su cuerpo y su mente le pertenecían. Había tenido suerte. La chica era ingenua y creyó todas las estupideces que le había dicho.  
  
Kitty estaba como en un profundo trance, pero podía ver y escuchar cosas. Lo que no podía hacer era actuar y manipular su cuerpo. Solo una pequeña parte de su corazón , tan minúscula como un grano arroz, le decía que había alguien por quien luchar, alguien por el cual valía la pena sobrevivir. Esa vocecita se había transformado casi en un murmullo y Kitty ya no era capaz de oírla, pues su corazón le decía que la gente era mala, cruel, despiadada y que debía destruirlo todo. Esa vocecita, sin que Magneto lo supiera, era también la que la mantenía un poco consiente, aunque no entendía de quien hablaba.  
  
Kitty al principio intentó luchar contra Magneto pero luego se rindió, ya que él le había metido en la cabeza que nadie la quería y que todos la hacían creer que les agradaba por pura lástima.  
  
Kitty, en su estado de trance, no era capaz siquiera de ver el sufrimiento y el mal que ocasionaba.  
  
Kitty se volteó justo a tiempo para evadir una de las espinas de Evan.  
  
- Pensé que nunca llegarías Charles... - dijo arrastrando las palabras y con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
- ¿Qué le has hecho a Kitty? - preguntó el profesor, más que nada para ganar tiempo.  
  
- Solo adueñarme de su mente - respondió divertido.  
  
- Me temo que si no te rindes y dejas a la chica en paz tendremos que exterminarte, igual como lo hicimos la última vez - respondió con rencor el profesor, algo muy poco habitual en él.  
  
- Que comience la batalla entonces - respondió Magneto.  
  
El primero en actuar fue Guepardo, quien se lanzó hacia Magneto, decidido a quitarle el collar a cualquier precio. Pero Magneto-Kitty, que no sabía sus intenciones, fue más rápido y con una mano hizo levitar a Logan y lo estrelló contra una pared que tenía puntas incrustadas. Rouge y otras chicas cerraron las ojos, pero no pudieron evitar oír el desgarrante gritó de Guepardo.  
  
Éste había quedado incrustado en la pared, por así decirlo. Pero las puntas estas eran largas, por lo que Logan no cayó al suelo, sino que se quedó ahí mismo con su cuerpo inmóvil.  
  
- Un pequeño dato Charles - dijo Magneto a su "amigo" - ...si me atacas también atacarás a esta chica. Si me matas, ella me acompañará también al mundo de los muertos... - todos se miraron. Era casi como no poder hacer nada.  
  
- Jean y yo nos encargaremos del collar, Boby y Cíclope irán a sacar a Guepardo, el resto distraiga a Magneto - dijo mentalmente el profesor a su equipo.  
  
- ¿Qué planeas Charles? - preguntó Magneto al ver la cara de concentración del profesor.  
  
- Tu ruina - respondió seca y rencorosamente el profesor  
  
Magneto evadió todos los ataques sin siquiera esforzarse mucho. Al poseer la mente y el cuerpo de Kitty, podía disponer de la agilidad de la chica. Incluso él se asombró de eso, ya que consideraba que solo Mística podía poseer tal agilidad.  
  
Estaba tan concentrado que no vio a la pelirroja que se escondía detrás de unas caja, ni sintió que el collar se desabrochaba lentamente de su cuello.  
  
Jean estaba muy complicada. Magneto se movía rápidamente y eso hacía que tuviera que esforzarse demasiado para lograr su objetivo. Sintió que las fuerzas le faltaban y en un último intento pensó "esto es por ti Kitty". Concentró todas sus energías en el collar. Casi sintió como se desabrochaba el objeto. Después, todo se nubló y el cuerpo de Jean Grey cayó inconsciente al suelo.  
  
Al caer el collar, algo se produjo al interior de Kitty  
  
(*...Kitty...*)  
  
. El profesor y todos esperaron que todo terminara y Boby ya estaba por gritar que vencieron cuando vieron que Magneto-Kitty se erguía.  
  
- Ahora soy más fuerte Charles. ¿Tú truco no funcionó bien cierto? - y soltó una diabólica risa que dejó helado el espíritu de todos por unos momentos.  
  
El profesor comprendió que la única posibilidad era sacar el casco de la cabeza de Kitty. Se preocupó también por Jean, ya que no leía su mente y eso significaba de que algo le había ocurrido. Pero al parecer, Magneto- Kitty aún no averiguaba como se había caído el collar, lo que significaba que Jean estaba a salvo...por ahora.  
  
Magneto no se detuvo. Vio a Cíclope y a Boby dirigirse hacia Guepardo. Apretó los puños y una pared que estaba junto a los muchachos les cayó encima  
  
- ¡Scott! - gritó Rouge y en un desesperado intento se abalanzó sobre Magneto, dispuesto a tocarlo. Pero Magneto-Kitty sonrió y dejó que Rouge se le acercara. La chica siguió avanzando, cada vez más rápido. El profesor intentó advertirle, pero ya era muy tarde.  
  
Rouge se descubrió la mano, lista para absorber los poderes de Magneto- Kitty. Corrió, cerró los ojos y esperó tocarlo, pero no lo logró, la chica lo traspasó, haciendo que ella, que no había planeado esto, perdiera el equilibrio y cayera por una especie de abismo.  
  
Para suerte de ella, Nocturno ya había temido esto así que el hombre peludo pudo adivinar y tele transportarse a tiempo como para agarrar a la chica. Volvió al Ave Negra, con la chica entre sus brazos. La dejó sobre uno de los asientos. Se fijó bien y vio que un hilo de sangre corría por su cabeza. Se había desmayado al chocar contra una roca. Nocturno tomó una toalla que había por allí para ayudarla, ,pero ella se despertó de pronto.  
  
- Ve con los demás. Te necesitan más que yo. Puedo cuidarme sola - gimió ella. Nocturno asintió silenciosamente. Abrió la compuerta y se tele- transportó al campo de batalla. Rouge lo miró y volvió a caer inconsciente.  
  
Cuando Nocturno regresó, todo era un caos, ya que todos estaban en el suelo y con evidentes muestras de haber recibido unos buenos golpes. Solo el profesor estaba allí, en su silla de ruedas, mirando a Magneto-Kitty con una cara de desesperación que no disimulaba muy bien.  
  
- Miren quien llegó...el hijo de Mística - se burló Magneto. A Kurt le dolió verdaderamente ver a Kitty burlarse de ese modo.  
  
- Kurt, somos los únicos que quedamos. Debes recordar que esa no es Kitty. Quien se burla es Magneto. A mí me es imposible sacarle el casco, pero sé que tú puedes lograrlo...confía en ti. - dijo telepáticamente el profesor.  
  
- No lo lograrás Charles. Ahora ya tengo el poder (N/A: Sí, ya lo sé. Eso sonó muy al estilo Heman) y nada puede detenerme. Sé también que tu muchacho no es capaz de atacarme, pues sabe las consecuencias al igual que tú - dijo Magneto elevándose - ¿qué harás ahora? ¿Derrotarme con lindas palabras como lo hiciste con Samantha?  
  
(*...Kitty...*)  
  
Nocturno se tele-transportaba lo más rápido que podía, para pillar desprevenido a Magneto. Pero él, que sabía de sus juegos por Kitty, evitaba y golpeaba a Nocturno justo en el momento indicado.  
  
Después de mucho luchar, Kurt cayó al suelo, con moretones. Pero, más que los golpes, al chico le dolía ver como Kitty lo golpeaba sin misericordia. El profesor estaba botado en el suelo también. Se había caído de su silla de ruedas y ahora permanecía inmóvil.  
  
Kurt comprendió que todo dependía ahora de lograr que Kitty reaccionara y que los recordara. En su corazón creció esa esperanza. Se acercó tambaleándose a Magneto-Kitty por sus magulladuras, pero al mismo tiempo caminaba seguro, con mucha fe en Kitty.  
  
- Kitty, sé que estás ahí, sé que me escuchas  
  
- Tonto, ella no puede oírte  
  
- Kitty...  
  
(...¿quién me llama?...)  
  
- No te escucha imbécil - Magneto hizo levitar a Kurt y luego lo tiró sin piedad contra el suelo. Bajó lentamente a tierra firme para irse, pero vio asombrado que Kurt todavía tenía fuerzas y, si no las tenía, las sacaba de su corazón. (N/A: eso sonó medio cursi ¿no?)  
  
- Kitty...  
  
(...¿quién es el que me llama insistentemente?...)  
  
Magneto comenzó a exasperarse. Golpeó a Kurt lo más fuerte que pudo. El ser azul fue a dar junto a la silla de ruedas del profesor.  
  
Algo llamó la atención de Magneto. Un papel que, al parecer, se le había caído a Kurt. Se acercó, lo tomó y le echó una rápida mirada.  
  
(...¿quién es el que está junto a mí?...)  
  
(*...es Kurt...*)  
  
Lo soltó al instante y lo piso como si fuera cualquier cosa. La foto se arrugó y el color pareció perder vida. Luego, erróneamente, miró a Kurt.  
  
(...Kurt...)  
  
(...)  
  
(...) (...)  
  
Magneto se acercó al chico y lo levantó con su propia mano, sin usar su poder levitador.  
  
- Kitty... - dijo en un gemido  
  
(...¿Kurt?...)  
  
(...)  
  
(...) - ¿Acaso no entiendes?. Ella se fue. Eres patético - sentenció Magneto  
  
- Kitty...se que estás ahí, se que me escuchas - Magneto le profirió un golpe en el abdomen y lo soltó. Pero el chico siguió gimiendo desde el suelo - ...yo aún creo en ti Kitty. No sé que cosas te habrá dicho Magneto, pero yo siempre he creído en ti, aún lo hago y siempre lo haré.  
  
- ¡Ya basta! Me enferma tanto romanticismo - Magneto le dio una fuerte patada a Kurt. Éste se mantuvo en la misma posición en el suelo, sin decir ni gritar nada.  
  
(...Kurt...)  
  
(...)  
  
(...)  
  
- Continúa luchando Kitty, así como yo lo hago por ti - Kurt se incorporó ágil y milagrosamente. Antes de que Magneto se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, el chico se tele-transportó y se paró sobre sus narices.  
  
Le mostró la fotografía que había votado. La del parque de diversiones.  
  
(...¿esa soy yo?...)  
  
(...y ese es este chico...)  
  
(...¿cuál era su nombre?...)  
  
(*...Kurt...*)  
  
(...¿Kurt?...)  
  
- Kitty...recuerda por favor - dijo con esperanza  
  
(...Kurt...)  
  
(...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KURT!!!!!!!!!!!!!...)  
  
*******************Interior de Kitty*******************  
  
Todo se transformó en un torbellino de recuerdos. Kitty comenzó a recordarlo todo; el Instituto, sus padres, sus compañeros, sus amigos, su Kurt... La vocecita que antes era un murmullo se escuchaba claramente ahora, "¡Kurt!¡Kurt!" repetía con insistencia.  
  
*******************Exterior*******************  
  
Magneto levantó la mano para golpearlo por última vez, pero algo lo detuvo.  
  
Kurt aprovechó y se escabulló detrás de él, temiendo que lo volviera a golpear.  
  
- No...¡NOOOOO! - Magneto-Kitty se elevó y comenzó a chocar contra las paredes intencionalmente. Kurt miraba la escena mientras ayudaba a los demás a levantarse. Kitty logró con dificultad mover su mano y la pared que había estado sobre Cívope y Boby se elevó, dejando descubiertos sus cuerpos.  
  
Arriba, Kitty seguía luchando contra Magneto. Él, desesperado, logró que el cuerpo de la chica se dirigiera hacia Guepardo, que todavía estaba incrustado en la pared. Poco faltó para Kitty se incrustara en las puntas ya que se desvió en el momento preciso del impacto, aunque le quedó una fea herida en el brazo derecho.  
  
- ¡El casco Kitty! - gritó el profesor, que ya estaba sobre su silla de ruedas nuevamente, al lado de Kurt, que seguía mirando estupefacto.  
  
Magneto-Kitty tocó el casco con sus manos pero, al momento de jalarlo y separarlo de su cabeza, algo le impidió hacerlo, como si el casco pesara mucho o como si una fuerza le digiera que no debía hacer eso.  
  
Magneto-Kitty continuó golpeándose contra las paredes y luchando contra sí mismo. Kurt comprendió que la verdadera batalla se vivía dentro de Kitty y deseaba estar presente allí, aunque tuviera que dar su vida para ayudar a su...""amiga"".  
  
*******************Interior de Kitty*******************  
  
(N/A: la "K" significa Kitty y la "M" significa Magneto, por si no lo descubren. Estamos en el interior de Kitty, eso ya lo dije, se supone que solo se escuchan las voces y los personajes no actúan. Por eso no pondré lo que hacen)  
  
K: Me engañaste...  
  
M: Te están engañando ahora con lindas palabras...¡no te dejes vencer por su estupidez!  
  
K: ...intentaste lastimar a mis amigos...  
  
M: Solo te protegí de ellos...quisieron lastimarte.  
  
K: ¡¡MENTIRA!!  
  
M: Soy tu conciencia, sé lo que te digo.  
  
K: Fingiste ser mi conciencia, pero no lo eres...  
  
M: Tienes razón, no lo soy...soy solo...un reflejo de los deseos de tu alma  
  
K: No eres eso, además TÚ llenaste mi alma con odio, pero mi conciencia verdadera me llama y me indica que solo eres un intruso. Mis amigos...  
  
M: ¿¡Amigos!? ¡¡Tú no tienes amigos. Los que creíste que lo eran se alejaron de ti sin darte una explicación!!  
  
K: ¡¡¡Tuvieron miedo de lo que me convertiste!!!  
  
M: Te convertí en un ser poderoso, te saqué de esa porquería de Instituto para mostrarte todo lo que puedes hacer. Querías respeto y te lo di. Ahora la gente y los mutantes te temen. Solo te pedí un pequeño favor a cambio. Deberías agradecérmelo.  
  
K: ¿Agradecer? Ja. Me convertiste en un ser poderoso, pero sin amigos. ¿De qué me sirve ese poder si no lo puedo disfrutar?. Me hiciste invulnerable a todo el dolor que sentía la gente. En el Instituto no tenía poder, pero tenía amigos, y si me das a elegir profiero a mis amigos. Yo quería que me respetaran por ser yo, no porque me tuvieran miedo. El miedo hace posible que la gente me odio y me traicione. El respeto verdadero se gana con la confianza.  
  
M: ¡Tus amigos te traicionan!¡Míralos!¡Intentaron matarte!  
  
K: Intentaron salvarme de ti. Tarde me di cuenta de tú presencia. Ahora me odian. ¡Ojalá me destruyan para que desaparezcas y no hagas más daño!  
  
M: Ya te odiaban antes de que yo llegara. Tú misma te enfadabas con ellos, por eso me fue fácil dominar tu mente...  
  
K: (silencio)  
  
M: ¿No quieres que se enteran cierto? Te da miedo enfrentar tus propios problemas y resoluciones. Temes ser débil y que te rechacen por eso. Quieres a alguien pero temes que, al igual que Alexander, te deje.  
  
K: (silencio)  
  
M: Yo me alimenté de tu temor. Tus temores fueron mi única fuente de alimento y creí que pronto perecería. Pero me sorprendiste, lo admito, ya que resultaste más útil y más ingenua de lo que creí. Acéptalo Kitty, nadie te quiere. Todos te dejarán botada al igual que Alexander. Te estoy ofreciendo una vida. Una vida en donde a la gente si le importes...ahora déjame terminar mi trabajo  
  
*******************Exterior*******************  
  
Sin que Magneto ni Kitty lo supieran, todos escuchaban claramente su conversación. La voz de quien estaba hablando la distinguían por el tono, ya que cuando Magneto hablaba era una voz mucho más grave. Kurt se sintió bien al escuchar la voz de Kitty, pues eso significaba de que ella estaba conciente y de que luchaba por salvar y salvarse. El profesor estaba un poco preocupado, pues sin querer, Kitty podía revelar ciertas cosas que era mejor que los demás X-Men no supieran. Por ejemplo, estaba lo de Alexander. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar, ya que la mente de Kitty estaba completamente bloqueada por el casco.  
  
Nadie lo notó por la altura, pero lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Kitty. Ésta dejó de golpearse contra las paredes cuando Magneto dijo "Acéptalo Kitty, nadie te quiere. Todos te dejarán botada al igual que Alexander. Te estoy ofreciendo una vida. Una vida en donde a la gente si le importes...ahora déjame terminar mi trabajo."  
  
Lenta, muy lentamente, Kitty dejó de luchar y soltó el casco. Las manos se pusieron rígidas a sus costados y Magneto iba a empezar a atacar de nuevo cuando una voz irrumpió el silencio que antes había.  
  
- ¡¡¡KITTY NO!!! - el cuerpo de Kitty se volvió hacia él con los ojos con un extraño brillo - ¡¡¡KITTY NO LE CREAS!!! ¡¡¡A MI ME IMPORTAS!!! Me importas más de lo que crees... - dijo casi afónico el final.  
  
A Kurt no le importó que todos estuvieran allí, que todos lo escucharan. Tampoco le importó que el lugar de su declaración fuese ahí, pero no podía perder a Kitty y, si lo hacía, quería que por lo menos la chica supiera sus sentimientos. Bajó la cabeza y se quedó mirando sus "interesantes" zapatillas, sin valor como para mirar la reacción de la chica ni la de sus compañeros.  
  
*******************Interior de Kitty*******************  
  
K: Kurt...  
  
M: Kurt no será distinto a Alexander. Te dejará igual como lo hizo él. ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?  
  
K: ¡Kurt es distinto!  
  
M: ¡Las mismas estupideces dijo Alexander! ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan ingenua!? No te engañes a ti misma. Sabes que eso no es así...  
  
K: Kurt es distinto... Alexander era solo un puerco que se cruzó en mi vida ¡Simplemente no existe comparación! (N/A: En el "exterior" Kurt se puso de color lila.)  
  
M: Ambos te decían cosas para que les creyeras. ¡Déjame destruirlo para que no te haga sufrir!  
  
K: No...tú no harás eso porque yo...  
  
M: ¿Acaso te importa?  
  
K: (silencio) (N/A: el lila se va poniendo más oscuro en la cara de Kurt...)  
  
M: No puedo creer que te importe una bola de pelos azul...  
  
K: ¡No le digas así!  
  
M: Hablas como si te importara...  
  
K: (silencio) ¡Me importa! ¡Me importa porque lo quiero!(N/A: Kurt está de color violeta definitivamente) ¡Lo quiero al igual que al profesor, a Jean, a Scott, a Ororo y a todos los que me recibieron en el Instituto (N/A: cara de decepción de Kurt)  
  
M: Eliges mal...  
  
*******************Exterior*******************  
  
- Vamos Kitty... - susurró Kurt, recuperando su color natural - sé que puedes...  
  
Las manos de Kitty volvieron a posarse sobre el casco, ahora decidida.  
  
*******************Interior de Kitty*******************  
  
M: ¡Estás cometiendo un error!  
  
M: ¡Entonces asumiré las consecuencias de mi error!  
  
*******************Exterior*******************  
  
Kitty logró quitarse al casco, pero aún parecía pesarle y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo.  
  
- Profesor... - dijo entre dientes. El profesor reaccionó y miró rápidamente a Kurt. El chico también lo estaba mirando. Se le nubló el rostro, pero asintió.  
  
- Lo lamento Kitty... - el profesor se concentró y lanzó unas ondas mentales al cerebro de Kitty. El casco cayó al suelo, pero Kitty continuó levitando.  
  
Magneto-Kitty se retorcía de dolor. Apretaba los puños y se mordía el labio inferior. De repente, abrió la boca para gritar y expresar su dolor, pero de su boca solo salió una especie de nube que al principio era gris, pero se transformó en negro.  
  
- Tormenta, se acercan militares. Cúbrenos con una niebla y has que llueva para que les sea más difícil llegar - dijo telepáticamente el profesor. Ororo hizo lo que le ordenaron, a pesar de que se sentía muy cansada. El cielo se nubló. Rayos y truenos aparecieron ruidosamente y comenzó a llover a cántaros.  
  
La nube que salía de la boca de Kitty se mezcló con las de la tormenta. Todos continuaban mirando pacientemente.  
  
Sin previo aviso, la nueve dejó de salir de la boca de la chica. Ella siguió levitando unos instantes pero cayó velozmente y por fuerza de gravedad, se dio contra el suelo a una velocidad increíble y mortal.  
  
Kitty sonrió al ver la cara de Kurt sobre la suya. No lo escuchaba, pero sabía que todo había salido bien y que el mundo estaba a salvo ahora.  
  
- Te amo Kurt... - dijo dulcemente. Kurt la miró asombrado, pero le sonrió. O al menos le pareció una sonrisa, ya que su vista comenzó a nublarse y sintió que sus párpados le pesaban.  
  
- Voy a morir... - pensó Kitty - ...pero al menos Kurt y los demás están a salvo.  
  
Lanzó un quejido y cerró lentamente los ojos.  
  
***************************  
  
HOLA A TODOS!!!!!!!!  
  
Esta vez no tengo excusa...me demoré MUUUUUCHOOOOOOOOOO, pero espero que este capítulo me sirva de disculpa...  
  
No diré nada sobre el siguiente capítulo...puede que Kitty muera, puede que no...todo depende del humor que me encuentre...  
  
Aprovecho este espacio para decir...¡¡QUE TODOS MIS COMPAÑEROS SON UNOS ********!!! ¿¿¿QUÉ SE CREEN DEJÁNDOME PARADA BAILANDO SOLA??? ALGUN DIA, QUIZAS NO MAÑANA NI LA SEMANA PROXIMA, PERO ALGUN DIA ME VENGARE!!!!!!!  
  
Ya, ahora que estoy más calmada (-_-u) me despido de todos los que leyeron el capítulo...gracias a Rulli, La-Blacky (que nunca ha continuado su fic...)Cali-chan, Stephanie-Priz, Sora-15, Moony, Elenawen, Jessi, HiKaRu AgAtA, Abby_Wagner, Cyan Moon, Abigail, Zauberin, Valentina, ManDark y a SpAnIsH-lItTlE-gIrL. Espero que todas las que nombré me recuerden y dejen un r/r para saber que aún están conmigo...  
  
(Por si acaso, el 3 de Octubre estoy de cumpleaños, así que no me vendría mal una postal aunque sea... que patuda!!!!!)  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SALUDOS A TODOS Y FELIZ DIA!!!!!!!!!!! ("Nunca dejen que el Sol se pose sobre su enojo") 


	7. Sueños del pasado

Una persona deambula por el parque. Lo cruzó sin siquiera fijarse en las flores que le ofrecían sus colores ni en los niños que jugaban felices por allí. Todo eso le hubiera alegrado el corazón, pero ya no podía casi tener alegría...  
  
En su mano derecha llevaba dos ramos de flores; uno de rosas y otro de lirios. Iba cubierto por un largo abrigo que ocultaba su rostro. Caminaba pesadamente y reflexivamente, como que si a cada paso que fuera estuviera recordando cosas. Su mirada estaba perdida, y veía hacia el horizonte, donde había un guardia a la entrada de un recinto.  
  
El guardia lo detuvo un momento. El extraño le explicó que iba a ver a un pariente y el guardia lo dejó pasar.  
  
Caminó por entre las losas grises que resaltaban en aquel lugar, hasta que llegó hasta el lugar donde deseaba. Unas rebeldes lágrimas corrieron por su peluda cara.  
  
Se sentó junto a una de las lozas y hundió su cabeza entre las rodillas, recordando hechos del pasado.  
  
De pronto levantó la mirada y sonrió.  
  
- Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente - dijo hablándole al aire y mirando las nubes - Nunca olvidaré tus palabras ni tus miradas. Lo eras todo para mí y te fuiste. Al menos no con odio en el corazón. Ése es mi único consuelo. Pero ¡cómo te extraño!. Desearía que aún estuvieras aquí para poder siquiera abrazarte. No sabes todo lo que pudimos haber hecho juntos, pero te fuiste, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, no puedo hacer nada contra eso ahora. Cada día que despierto, me parece que sigo en un sueño. Un useño interminable que más parece una pesadilla, porque es oscuro y vació sin tu presencia. Ahora debo volver a mi tierra, a Alemania. Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, así que he decidido partir y dejar esta tierra que tantas penas me causó. Solo aproveché de hacerte esta última visita, porque será la última, ya que no quiero volver para recordar cosas que prefiero dejar en el pasado. Adiós, mi muy buena amiga.  
  
Besó los ramos de flores, se incorporó y los dejó sobre la losa.  
  
- Siempre estarás en mi corazón - susurró para sí mismo antes de marcharse.  
  
Las flores descansaron sobre la lápida, cerca de donde decía:  
  
"A nuestra amiga y compañera que dio su vida por nosotros"  
  
Sobre esto se leía la inscrpción:  
  
"Kitty Pride (Sombra)"  
  
***************************  
  
HOLA!!!!  
  
SE COMO QUEDARON (o_O) PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, AÚN NO SE HA DICHO LA ÚLTIMA PALABRA SOBRE KITTY... PUEDE QUE SE QUEDE DONDE ESTÁ, PUEDE QUE NO. ¡QUE MALA SOY!!!!! PERO ASI LOS DEJO PENDIENTES DE LO QUE OCURRA  
  
UN SALUDO A MI HERMANO QUE SE RECUPERÓ BIEN DE SU OPERACIÓN, A MI AMIGA CAROLINA Y A MI FAMILIA EN GENERAL  
  
SALUDOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Si a alguien le interesa, el 3 estoy de cumple.no pido mucho, solo una postal para saber que están ahí. 


	8. Disfrutando el presente

Kitty abrió los ojos asustada y jadeando. Había tenido una horrible pesadilla y le había parecido muy real. Se pellizcó el rostro para asegurarse de que estaba viva y despierta.  
  
Se dio cuenta que tenía un par de ventas en las muñecas. Se tocó la sien y también allí habían aparecido vendas.  
  
Se percató de que la oscuridad del cuarto en el que estaba era muy densa. Espero unos instantes para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad.  
  
Cuando esto pasó, logró distinguir con cierta dificultad que no era su cuarto ni el de la enfermería. Simplemente no podía reconocerlo y mientras más lo pensaba, más le dolía la cabeza.  
  
Se bajó de la cama para recorrer la habitación. Poco a poco sus sentidos se agudizaron y le ayudaron para que no tropezara.  
  
Dio unos pocos pasos. Se detuvo cuando sintió un agudo dolor en su abdomen. Gimió silenciosamente mientras se sujetaba la parte adolorida. Le dolía tanto que sus ojos se nublaron. Sintió que ya no le quedaban fuerzas y, rendida, se dejó caer.  
  
Justo en ese momento, unos fuertes brazos le sujetaron y la obligaron volver a la cama.  
  
- Tienes que descansar Enana - dijo una voz ronca (N/A: ¿esperaban un acento alemán?) - Tus heridas aún no han sanado del todo.  
  
- ¿Cuánto...?  
  
- Debes descansar ahora. El profesor responderá tus preguntas en la mañana. - dijo Logan con una voz un poco amenazante y autoritaria.  
  
- Solo responde una...por favor - Kitty intentó poner ojos de cachorro. Sabía que Logan no la vería por la oscuridad, pero su tono de voz sonó demasiado infantil como para rechazarla.  
  
- Está bien... - dijo dándose por vencido  
  
- ¿Están todos bien?  
  
- No, murió alguien - dijo Logan casi sin darle mucha importancia. Kitty se quedó helada - Ahora duérmete.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- ¡Duérmete! - Logan cerró la puerta de la misteriosa habitación, dando por entendido que la conversación llegaba hasta allí.  
  
Si Logan hubiese sabido lo que ocasionaría su respuesta, quizás se hubiera quedado callado como se lo pidió el profesor. Kitty se quedó sentada en la cama atormentándose con la persona que ELLA había matado.  
  
No cerró un ojo en toda la noche. Simplemente no podía. El solo pensar que era una asesina la hería por dentro más de lo que uno se puede imaginar. Después de todo, la culpa era de ella. Ella se había dejado seducir por las proposiciones de Magneto. Todo era su culpa...todo.  
  
- Kitty Pride eres una asesina - se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez.  
  
Los rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrarse por la ventana y las cortinas, pero ella no sentía la alegría de estar viva un día más. No pensó que tenía suerte de poder ver ese día. No pensó ni siquiera en Kurt, ni en sus padres. No. En su mente solo cabía la desesperación, la intriga, el temor, el desengaño... Se torturaba al pensar quien habría sido el desdichado al que ella había matado.  
  
Estuvo así horas y horas. Los minutos pasaban lentamente y ella cada vez se desesperaba más. Intentó pararse repetidas veces, pero el dolor la obligaba a volver a la cama. Además temía que, si el dolor era muy intenso, Logan no estaría allí para devolverla a la cama. Hundió su cabeza entre sus rodilla y allí sollozó silenciosamente.  
  
El profesor Xavier recibió la noticia de que Kitty estaba despierta cuando terminaba de desayunar junto con los demás. Logan se había acercado a él y se lo había dicho casi en un murmullo, pero como tenía la voz ronca, todos alcanzaron a escuchar la noticia.  
  
- Iré solo - dijo el profesor cuando se dio cuenta de ue todos estaban ansiosos por ir a verla.  
  
Logan condujo al profesor a la habitación donde se encontraba Kitty. Todos los siguieron como si fuera un desfile por la mansión.  
  
Kitty se secó las lágrimas rápidamente cuando escuchó que alguien giraba la manilla de la puerta. El profesor entró y cerró la puerta detrás suyo rápidamente, para impedir que los demás intentaran verla. Kitty lo miró con un brillo triste en sus ojos.  
  
- Buenos días Kitty, veo que ya estas más recuperada - el profesor acercó su silla de ruedas a la cama de la chica - Supongo que tienes algunas preguntas...  
  
- Sí. Verá, Logan me dijo que había muerto alguien... - dijo con la voz temblorosa - ¿a quién se refería?  
  
- Kitty... la única muerte que ocurrió fue la de Magneto - Kitty suspiró aliviada. Por otro lado, el profesor parecía triste. La chica lo percibió y cambio el tema.  
  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estoy aquí?  
  
- Has estado inconsciente una semana entera. Hoy es Jueves, por si te interesa saber.  
  
- ¿Qué sucedió después de que me desmaye?  
  
- No mucho. Kurt te tele transportó hasta aquí, pero se le olvidó que nosotros no podemos hacer lo mismo así que cuando llegamos casi nos empujó a la enfermería - el profesor lo hizo notar chistoso, para no preocupar más a Kitty, pero lo cierto era que, al demorarse tanto, Kitty había estado en mayor peligro de muerte. Pero eso la chica jamás lo supo.  
  
- ...Estuvimos intentando que reaccionaras, pero no conseguíamos nada. Ya te dábamos por perdida cuando Kurt... - el profesor se calló al instante, comprendiendo que había hablado de más.  
  
- ¿Cuándo qué? - el profesor negó con la cabeza - Vamos profesor...  
  
- Bueno... - dijo él dándose por vencido - Kurt te dijo algo y comenzaste a reaccionar. Has estado aquí desde entonces.  
  
- ¿Y dónde estoy? Esta no es mi pieza ni una habitación de la enfermería  
  
- Es la habitación de Kurt - respondió Charles Xavier sin darle importancia al tono rojo de las mejillas de Kitty - Tuvimos que traerte aquí pues tu pieza necesita remodelación y en la enfermería necesitábamos las camillas para los demás.  
  
- Bueno, supongo que todo termina aquí. Es decir, Magneto ya no está y ahora podemos volver a la nor... - se interrumpió cuando vio los ojos pensativos del profesor - ¿o no todo volverá a la normalidad?  
  
- Kitty, lamento decirte que no todo ha terminado. Ahora tienes que enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que dijiste.  
  
- ¿A qué se re...?  
  
- Tu "lucha" con Magneto la oyeron todos - Kitty abrió la boca, evidentemente sorprendida - todos escucharon lo que pensabas sobre ellos. Kurt me ha estado rogando que le cuente quien es Alexander, pero prefiero que tú se lo digas.  
  
- ¿Tengo que hacerlo yo? - Kitty no quería que Kurt lo supiera. Y si tenía que enterarse que se lo dijera el profesor.  
  
- Dijiste que asumirías las consecuencias de lo que hicieras... - le recordó el profesor a Kitty  
  
- Nada volverá a ser como antes si se lo digo yo... - se lamentó Kitty  
  
- Puede que sea un cambio positivo, puede que no. Todo depende de la relación que tu tengas con él - respondió seriamente - Escucha Kitty. Tus compañeros también escucharon lo que pensabas de ellos, así que debes estar preparada para sentir el rechazo de ellos. Además tendrán miedo de que les hagas algo...  
  
- Es natural - la interrumpió Kitty. Estaba enojada consigo misma así que ocupó un tono muy pesimista - Después de todo, fui yo quien casi los mató...  
  
- Eso es lo que algunos de ellos creen, pero otros sabemos que no fue así. Fue Magneto quien lo intentó y falló únicamente porque tú te arrepentiste de lo que dijiste y luchaste por las personas a quienes quieres. Debes valorar eso, pues es muy difícil llegar a lograrlo de la manera en que tú lo lograste. Si quieres un consejo, si tienes alguna pena o duda recurre a Ororo. Ella es buena consejera y sabrá ayudarte. Fuiste muy valiente Kitty, eso nunca lo dudes. Tendrás que soportar el rechazo de algunos, pero dales tiempo, después de un mes se les pasará - terminó diciendo con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
- Gracias profesor por venir... - dijo Kitty - ...una última pregunta. ¿Cuándo podré levantarme?  
  
- Si te recuperas bien, dentro de una semana más o menos. Todo depende de tus avances - se alejó de la cama de la chica y se dirigió a la puerta. De repente, recordó algo - Kitty, ¿quieres que entre alguien?  
  
- No, quiero estar sola para pensar - la chica se recostó en la cama - profesor... - dijo de pronto - ¿ya no tengo a Magneto dentro de mí, cierto?  
  
- Solo en tus recuerdos. Tú lo expulsaste de alguna manera de tu cuerpo y él desapareció para siempre - respondió el profesor nuevamente con tristeza. Evidentemente, le entristecía la muerte de su amigo. Sin agregar más, el profesor abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de él.  
  
Kitty quedó nuevamente sola.  
  
En los siguientes días, los únicos que entraban a la habitación de Kitty eran Ororo, que la cuidaba en el día, y Logan, que la vigilaba en la noche. Kurt no la visitó ni insistió en ello. Necesitaba pensar muchas cosas y además, sentía un poco de temor al tener que encontrarse con Kitty. Los demás le tenían rencor, pues todos querían que Kitty era su amiga, y al escucharla hablar de ese modo con Magneto, todo sentimiento hacia ella había cambiado radicalmente.  
  
Un día Kitty, aún estando en cama, se le ocurrió preguntarle a Ororo algo que le había estado dado vueltas en la cabeza la noche anterior. Ororo, a su lado, leía un libro sobre botánica.  
  
- Ororo... - preguntó la chica. La mujer albina levantó un poco la cabeza por sobre las páginas del libro que leí. - ¿quién era Samantha? - Ororo cerró el libro y cerró los ojos. Kitty pensó que no le iba a responder, pero ella sí lo hizo.  
  
- Primero, ella no se llamaba realmente Samantha Ávila. Ese era su alias que se inventó ella misma. Su verdadero nombre era Oirasor Muñoz. Es un poco extraño, pero ella provenía de una familia que vivía Asia, creo. Ella fue una amiga mía. Al principio, cuando llegué al Instituto, me sentía muy sola y ella se me acercó y me ofreció su amistad. Eran buenas amigas, y durante mucho tiempo estuvimos juntas en todo. Después de un tiempo me empecé a dar cuenta de cómo era ella realmente. La comencé a ver como una chica egoísta, porque cuando hablábamos el tema principal era "ella". Comencé a darme cuenta de eso un día que me enfermé. Me había dado gripe y estuve en cama dos días. Bueno, durante todo ese tiempo ella ni siquiera se preocupó de preguntar por mí. No podía entrar a verme, pero eso no le impedía preguntar por mí. La gota que rebalsó el vaso fue el día de mi cumpleaños. Nadie sabía que ese día era especial para mí. Fue un día normal, nadie me saludó ni me dijo un "Feliz cumpleaños". Esperé ansiosa a que por lo menos mi mejor amiga me lo dijera, pero ella siguió tan preocupada de ella como siempre. Me dio tanta rabia que le enfrente y le dije que era una egoísta y estúpida - Kitty vio como los ojos de Ororo tomaban un brillo especial, parecido al de tristeza, pero no era el mismo. Ella suspiró y continuó - Ella, obviamente, se enojó y le dijo al profesor que se quería ir del Instituto porque no soportaba tenerme cerca. Ella se fue al mes siguiente a Alemania a reunirse con su hermanastro. Había tenido noticias de que él se estaba haciendo poderoso y ella necesitaba eso para vengarse de mí. No sé muy bien lo que pasó después, pero creo que Magneto no la recibió como ella esperaba y debe haberla matado sin piedad, como acostumbra a hacerlo - Ororo ahora miró a Kitty a los ojos. La chica notó que su cara y su mirada habían cambiado y que ahora se veía más alegre.  
  
- Es bueno desahogarse a veces - se atrevió a comentar Kitty. Ororo enrojeció un poco  
  
- No fue mi intención, pero sí, necesitaba decírselo a alguien porque ya no soportaba tener guardado todo eso. - Kitty le dirigió una sonrisa a Ororo.  
  
- Me pusiste a pensar... a lo mejor yo hice eso mismo con mis amigos... - Kitty tomó un aire pensativa y triste.  
  
- ¿Lo dices porque no te quieren ver? - preguntó Ororo  
  
- Sí - Ororo cerró los ojos. Ella era buena dando consejos y estaba meditando alguno para decírselo a Kitty y animarla un poco.  
  
- Mira Kitty. Lamentablemente todos escucharon lo que sentías, pero te aseguro que cada uno piensa cosas así. Hay mucha gente allá afuera que te aprecia. Cada uno tiene una opinión distinta, y los chicos deben aprender a respetarla. Ellos no pasaron por lo que tú pasaste, así que les tomará un poco más de tiempo en comprenderlo. Si quieres mi opinión, Kurt... - Kitty miró ansiosa a Ororo - ...no se te acerca porque se siente un poco culpable por no haberse dado cuenta.  
  
- Pero no fue su culpa...  
  
- tú lo sabes, junto con el profesor y conmigo, pero los demás creen que fue su culpa y eso le a afectado a Kurt. No debes hablar con él, deja que encuentre el valor suficiente como para decírtelo...  
  
- Eres tan buena consejera como el profesor me había dicho - dijo Kitty después de un poco de silencio. Ororo la miró con agradecimiento y volvió a concentrarse en su libro.  
  
Kitty se quedó pensando. Pensando especialmente en Kurt.  
  
Kitty se pudo levantar dos semanas después. Había tenido algunas complicaciones, pero ahora podía andar libremente por el Instituto sin que Ororo o el profesor estuvieran a su lado. No es que desperdiciara su compañía, pero otra vez volvía a ser adolescente y quería libertad.  
  
Nadie supo ni se interesó por ella. Todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando la vieron pasearse por los jardines del Instituto. Tampoco nadie se le acercó. Kitty no dijo ni reclamó nada al respecto, pero le dolía que sus compañeros la desecharan de esa manera.  
  
Se acostumbró a estar sola y no acercarse a nadie. Veía a los chicos jugar baseball sentada en un banco alejado de ellos, para que no detuvieran su juego y se alejaran. Solía dar paseos largos con sus patines en las mañanas por las cercanías del establecimiento. Evitaba a todo acosta toparse con alguien. Para su suerte, el profesor le trasladó a una habitación separada de Rouge.  
  
Así pasó un mes y medio y todo seguía igual.  
  
Uno de esos días Kitty estaba sentada sola en el salón al calor del fuego. Estaba leyendo "¿Quién se llevó mi queso?". Ese libro le ayudaba a enfrentar los cambios que estaba viviendo, ya que no podía quedarse sentada y de brazos cruzados todo el resto de su vida.  
  
Estaba en eso cuando sintió que las puertas se abrieron. Rouge, Amara, Boby y Tabitha entraron conversando alegremente. Cuando el chico se fijó que Kitty estaba allí y que ella le lanzaba una mirada de "fuera de aquí" se volteó para irse. En cambio, Tabitha lo agarró de la muñeca para detenerlo.  
  
- Es ella quien tiene que irse - le explicó a Boby. Luego se acercó a Kitty y la quedó mirando desafiantemente. - ¿te importa? Queremos estar solos.  
  
- Búsquense un lugar donde puedan estarlo, pero este lugar esta ocupado - respondió Kitty tranquilamente sin despegar los ojos del libro, pero ya sin leer. Tabitha se indignó ante esta respuesta y muy enojada tomó el libro de Kitty y lo lanzó lejos.  
  
- Eres una tonta y malagradecida. Te hemos ayudado en muchas cosas y así nos devuelves los favores - Rouge se colocó al lado de Tabitha, en señal de que apoyaba lo que su la otra chica decía.  
  
- No le pueden caer bien a todo el mundo - argumentó Kitty. Rouge continuó como si no la hubiese escuchado.  
  
- ...el profesor te dio una oportunidad y la despreciaste. No sé como todavía sigues aquí.  
  
- Estás diciendo puras estupideces - dijo Kitty, mirándose las uñas.  
  
- Rouge, recuerda que ella es la "niñita inocente" - continuó Tabitha como si Kitty no estuviera presente, molesta de que ella no se dignara a mirarlas - No la botarán a la calle porque da pena... - Kitty se enojó. Se paró y enfrentó a Tabitha.  
  
- Te lo advierto... - dijo, perdiendo la paciencia y amenazándola  
  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer? Ya no le das miedo a nadie - por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Kitty sintió la necesidad de poseer de nuevo los poderes de Magneto para hacerse respetar. Comenzó a pensar que el sujeto había tenido razón al decir que el respeto se gana con miedo - ...Ahora solo eres la tonta del grupo. Nadie se interesa por ti, ni siquiera Kurt qu... - Tabitha se tuvo que interrumpir al sentir el fuerte golpe que Kitty le había dado en la cara.  
  
Tabitha cayó al suelo. Cuando se recuperó, se paró de nuevo y se lanzó sobre Kitty, arañándola y jalándole el pelo. Ésta a su vez se defendía de la misma manera. Amara dio un grito y salió corriendo de allí. Boby se acercó a Tabitha para separarla, pero un golpe errado de Kitty le dio en el abdomen, dejándolo sin aire y rompiendo por error el collar de Tabitha. Kitty sintió un olor familiar, como a azufre, pero dedujo que era el collar de Tabitha, que tenía un líquido en el centro y que estaba derramado por toda la alfombra. Entré todo el griterío alguien le gritó algo Boby, que estaba un poco aturdido por el golpe. El chico reaccionó y tomó a Tabitha por la cintura y la jaló fuera del alcance de Kitty. Ésta última, a su vez, también fue separada de su enemiga.  
  
Tabitha tenía un ojo en tinta y algunos moretones en la cara. Kitty se había defendido mejor y solo le sangraba el labio.  
  
- ¡¡Eres una idiota!! - le gritó Tabitha a Kitty, casi fuera de control por su enojo y forcejeando con Boby para que la soltara. Kitty estaba sujeta fuertemente agarrada por la cintura. Kitty no pudo ver el rostro de ese alguien, porque las sombras que producía la chimenea tapaban su rostro. Forcejeó al principio, pero luego se rindió pues esa persona al parecer no tenía intenciones de soltarla y ella ya estaba muy cansada. Pero aún ambas se miraban con el odio reflejado en el brillo de sus ojos.  
  
El profesor entró, seguido de Logan y Amara. De un rápido vistazo comprendió lo que había ocurrido, sin necesidad de leer la mente de nadie.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó aquí? - preguntó de todas formas, esperando que ambas chicas fueran sinceras.  
  
- Kitty me golpeó y yo le respondí - -dijo Tabitha, dejando su enojo y en un tono de total despreocupación. Boby la soltó, sabiendo que no iniciarían una pelea frente al profesor.  
  
- ¿Por qué la golpeaste? - preguntó el profesor dirigiéndose a Kitty  
  
- Eso me gustaría saber... - dijo un murmullo en su oído. Kitty identificó al momento esa voz. Debiera haberlo sabido por el olor a azufre que todavía se percibía en el ambiente.  
  
Kitty ya no lo soportó más. La vergüenza y la rabia se mezclaron en ella para del por resultado desesperación. Los ojos le brillaron por las lágrimas rebeldes que luchaban por salir de sus lagrimales. Sin poder resistir más tiempo, utilizó sus poderes para soltarse de Kurt y atravesar el piso.  
  
Kurt se quedó sorprendido por la rapidez de la chica al efectuar ese movimiento. El profesor fue el único que no se sorprendió en el salón  
  
- No la busquen. Déjenla sola - dicho esto salió de la habitación.  
  
Kurt pasó por al lado de Tabitha, que estaba dejándose socorrer por Boby. Le lanzó una mirada de desprecio, pues sabía que ella era quien había provocado a Kitty.  
  
Salió dispuesto a encontrar a Kitty. Ya era ora de que él hablara con ella y le diera una explicación de su alejamiento. Se dirigió a la habitación de la chica, pero ella no estaba allí. Buscó y preguntó, ,pero al parecer nadie la había visto ni le importaba. Así la buscó hasta en el Ave Negra, con la esperanza de encontrarla allí.  
  
Cuando se había bajado de la nave, recordó que había un lugar donde no había buscado; la guarida.  
  
Esta vez no necesitó concentrarse mucho para trasladarse, ya que no tenía miedo a equivocarse, pues ahora confiaba más en sí mismo.  
  
Abrió los ojos. Como aún era de día, una tenue luz se filtraba por la cascada e iluminaba el cuarto secreto. Gracias a esa luz pudo distinguir que el cuarto estaba tal cual lo había dejado la última vez. Las estanterías aún se encontraban en el suelo y el desorden era el mismo. Era imposible que Kitty estuviera allí.  
  
Cerró los ojos para transportarse a otro lugar , cuando sintió un ruido. Agudizó el oído y le escuchó de nuevo. Era débil y sigiloso, como si quien lo emitiera quisiera no ser descubierta, pero al mismo tiempo, que alguien fuera a socorrerla. Lo escuchó detrás de la cascada. Algo temeroso, cruzó el torrente de agua para encontrarse con la vista en un valle.  
  
Había una plataforma, que terminaba en un abismo. Bajo éste, se podía ver un bosque muy espeso. Se veían muchos árboles de todas las especies que rodeaban una laguna, a donde llegaba el agua de la cascada. En el horizonte se veían casas y granjas de cultivos. El cielo combinaba muy bien con el paisaje. El azul del cielo se mezclaba con el blanco de los nubes. El sol no molestaba la vista y no hacía el día calurosos. Solo había una leve y débil brisa que te refrescaba.  
  
En el borde de la plataforma estaba sentada Kitty con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.  
  
- Kitty... - ella se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Kurt y él tuvo miedo de que se cayera - quiero hablar contigo pero primero ¿podrías alejarte del borde?. Me da caso que te caigas. - Kitty lo miró sin decir nada. Kurt apreció que el brillo de sus ojos había vuelto, pero ahora era triste melancólico.  
  
Ella dudó un momento, mirando hacia el vació, pero luego se apartó. Se apoyó contra las paredes rocosas y se sentó con las piernas encogidas.. Kurt se le acercó y se sentó a su lado en la misma posición, aunque un poco distanciado igual.  
  
Kitty tembló ligeramente.  
  
- Yo... - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Kitty se sonrojó y escondió la cabeza entre sus piernas.  
  
- Kitty lamento haberme alejado un poco, pero necesitaba pensar sobre lo que ha pasado este último tiempo - Kitty fijó su mirada en sus zapatos - ¿quieres decirme lo que te dijo Tabitha, por favor?  
  
- ¿Para qué? No cambiará nada.  
  
- Pero podré entenderte mejor - Kurt le sonrió, intentando que ella le devolviera el gesto, pero ella no se fijó en lo que él había hecho ni habría tenido ganas de devolvérselo.  
  
- No importa. Cosas de chicas. Solo digamos que dijo que ya nadie se interesaba por mí y que volvía a ser la tonta del grupo...  
  
- No le hagas caso - dijo Kurt, después de mofarse interiormente de las idioteces de Tabitha - Ella no puede hablar por todos. ¡Vamos! ¿Dónde está la Kitty que yo conocía?  
  
- Se fue hace mucho tiempo, Kurt - respondió ella en tono sombrío. Kurt prefirió intentar cambiar de tema, pero Kitty continuó - Demás no es solo eso lo que me molesta...el profesor me dijo que tú has estado preguntando por Alexander - Kurt estiró las piernas sorprendido.  
  
- Me explicarás...  
  
- Me da miedo... - dijo Kitty levantando la cabeza en dirección al cielo. - Me da miedo que todo cambie cuando te lo cuente.  
  
- Kitty, si no me quieres contar, no lo hagas - le era muy difícil decirlo, pues se moría de curiosidad, pero no quería forzar a Kitty - No quiero obligarte a que lo hagas.  
  
- Te lo tengo que contar. Si no nunca me sentiré tranquila, pues es una carga que llevo dentro y quiero deshacerme de ella.  
  
- Te escucho entonces - Kurt se arrodilló al lado de Kitty.  
  
- Bien, pero no me interrumpas. Alexander fue mi último novio. Yo estaba enamorada de él, pero él sólo quería tener una chica para llevar a las fiestas para que sus amigos no lo consideran poco hombre. La primera vez que mis poderes se manifestaron él estaba conmigo. No se lo quise decir a mis padres para no preocuparlos, pero ya vez que ellos ya lo saben. Bueno, Alexander - Kurt notó que decía aquel nombre como con repulsión - le sacó provecho a mi mutación y me llevó en la noche al Banco Federal. Me dijo que tenía que robar el dinero de la caja fuerte porque o sino me dejaría. Yo le obedecí. Al día siguiente no había ni un solo centavo en el Banco. Acorralaron a Alexander en su casa y él me echó toda la culpa a mí y que yo lo había obligado. Mis padres tuvieron que pagar una fianza para que no me metieran a la cárcel. Pasaron dos meses y no tenía noticias de él. Un día en que mis padres salieron y me quedé sola en casa, apareció y me dijo que me fuera con él. Le dije que se fuera y que desapareciera de mi vida. Entonces me obligó y yo seguí resistiendo. Se le agotó la paciencia y sacó un cuchillo de quien sabe donde y me lo atravesó, pero erró el golpe, pues mi padre justo llegó en ese momento. Huyó de mi casa. Estuve en el hospital una semana entera al borde de la muerte. Cuando me recuperé me enteré de que Alexander había muerto en un accidente de auto al intentar escapar. Nos mudamos a otra ciudad para que intentara olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Magneto dijo eso porque yo tenía miedo de que alguien se intentara aprovechar de esa misma forma acá en el Instituto... - Kitty rompió a llorar, pues sus lágrimas luchaban por salir y rodar por sus mejillas. Se volteó y cubrió su cara con sus manos para que Kurt no la viera así.  
  
Sintió que unos brazos la estrechaban. Sin saber como, encontró su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del muchacho y sus brazos rodeando el cuello del chico. Kurt no dijo nada, solo la dejó llorar y expresarse.  
  
Kitty lloró por todo lo que no había llorado los días anteriores. Lloró por el daño causado, por la culpa, por el recuerdo del sufrimiento que Alexander lo había dado, por el enojo de sus compañeros y amigos, por creer en todas las cosas que Magneto le había dicho, por lo desleal que había sido...  
  
Kurt abrazó más fuerte a Kitty para expresarle que nada le pasaría, que todo estaba bien y que debía olvidarlo todo. Quería expresarle un sentimiento de paz, de tranquilidad, de cariño y seguridad.  
  
El hombro de Kurt estaba empapado por las lágrimas y lágrimas de Kitty, pero a él no le importaba eso en lo más mínimo, solo le interesaba en ese momento tenerla ahí...  
  
Kitty dejó de llorar minutos después. Kurt no la quería soltar, pero tuvo que hacerlo pues así lo quería ella.  
  
- ¿Estás mejor ahora? - preguntó Kurt.  
  
- Sí, gracias Kurt. Un millón de gracias - Kitty lo miró a los ojos. El chico vio que ya no tenía ese brillo de tristeza.  
  
- Vale, ahora déjame decirte lo que pienso - Kitty se quedó quieta, temiendo que el chico le dijera algo horrible, pero Kurt no iba a hacer eso. - Alexander es solo un mal recuerdo en tu pasado, una mancha. Tienes que atreverte a conocer a las personas, pues no todas somos como él. Tienes gente que te quiere Kitty - se acercó un poco más a la chica - Eso ya es estar un paso adelante. No impidas que ese mal recuerdo de tu pasado nuble tu futuro. - Kurt acarició con delicadeza, casi en un roce los cabellos de la chica.  
  
- Kurt hay algo que quiero preguntarte - dijo Kitty aliviada de que nada malo hubiese pasado. Se puso seria y sacó suavemente la mano del chico de su cabello - En la enfermería, cuando estaba muriéndome, tú me dijiste algo y reaccioné y seguí viviendo. ¿Qué me dijiste? - Kurt se colocó de color lila, por lo sonrojado y por lo pálido. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle y a transpirarle.  
  
Sabía que ese era el momento adecuado para declararse, pero ahora ya no encontraba el valor para expresarlo. Su valor se transformó en nerviosismo y apenas podía pronunciar palabra.  
  
- Kitty yo...  
  
- Solo quiero saberlo Kurt - Kitty estaba igual de nerviosa, pero había logrado exteriorizarlo menos que el chico.  
  
Kurt miró nuevamente a Kitty. Recordó de pronto el sentimiento que lo había invadido ese día en la enfermería. Un sentimiento de dolor, de pérdida. Él no quería perderla de nuevo, ahora que era su oportunidad...  
  
- Yo te dije lo mismo que tú...  
  
- ¿Y qué te dije? - Kitty realmente no recordaba lo que le había dicho. Kurt vislumbró un brillo de ansiedad en los ojos de Kitty.  
  
Pensando para sí mismo, recordó que nunca había sentido algo tan grande y profunda por otra persona. Este nuevo sentimiento lo invadía de pies a cabeza, penetrando cada célula de su cuerpo. Era un sentimiento grato, de esos que duelen a veces y que otras no y cuando no lo hacen ¡que bien que se siente!. Y lo sentía y lo penetraba...aunque no podía darle un nombre a ese sentimiento.  
  
Kurt se decidió por fin. No por nada había sacrificado la vida por Kitty para salvarla.  
  
Se acercó al oído de Kitty y le susurró las dos palabras más mágicas, más grandiosas y más difíciles de decir en todo el mundo.  
  
- Te amo  
  
Kitty se quedó atónita. Nunca pensó que Kurt le diría eso. Eran las palabras que siempre había querido escuchar de la boca de Kurt. Ahora, toda duda o temor al rechazo de su parte desapareció tan rápido como le había llegado la primera vez. Se sentía maravillosa, como si el mundo y sus problemas hubiesen desaparecido y solo estuvieran ellos dos. Ya nada le importaba a Kitty, sus problemas se borraron. ¿¡A quién le importaba tener problemas con Tabitha cuando el chico de tus sueños se te está declarando!?  
  
Kurt no se sentía tan maravillosamente como Kitty. Al ver que la chica no respondía y que seguía mirando el suelo se sintió como un completo tonto. Recordó que ella se lo había dicho la noche en que Magneto había muerto y ella había sido "liberada", pero comprendió que quizás lo había confundido con otra persona. O quizás estaba agonizando y solo quería decir unas hermosas palabras antes de morir...no lo sabía ni podía adivinarlo. Solo sabía que Kitty no sentía lo mismo por él, y eso era demasiado humillante como para quedarse ahí y esperar a que ella se burlara o lo rechazara diplomáticamente.  
  
Se resignó y se paró rápidamente para irse de ese lugar, pero Kitty lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca. El chico se asombró y tembló un poco. Kitty se incorporó también y se acercó al chico, sin soltar su muñeca por miedo a que se fuera.  
  
- Yo también te amo Kurt. - el rostro de Kurt se iluminó y apareció una belleza sonrisa en su peludo rostro.  
  
No podía creerlo. ¡Kitty Pride lo amaba! Hubiese saltado de gozo si no fuera por que se podía caer por el abismo, pero hizo algo mejor que eso.  
  
Kitty sintió el aliento de Kurt muy cerca suyo, y cada vez se acercaba más. Ella dudó un momento, pero luego se acercó también y juntó sus labios con los de su chico.  
  
Kitty, instintivamente, colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kurt. Éste a su vez colocó sus manos en la cintura de la chica.  
  
Al besarse, sintieron que todos sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena si podían tener este momento para ellos. Fue un beso largo, donde ambos pudieron comunicarse mutuamente sus sentimientos por el otro.  
  
Kitty se apretaba contra los labios de Kurt con fuerza. Quería aprovechar este momento y no iba a dejar que el chico se le escapara. Kurt, por otro lado, se dejaba llevar por los movimientos de la chica.  
  
Se separaron y se quedaron mirando. Kitty se cobijó en el pecho del chico y este le acarició su suave y castaño cabello.  
  
- Oh Kurt tenía tanto miedo de que no me quisieras... - dijo ella.  
  
- Yo también. Pero ¿sabes? - le susurró al oído Kurt a Kitty - no me interesa tu pasado ni lo que fuiste - tomó la cara de la chica entre sus manos, obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos - a mí me gustas tal como eres. No sé como eras antes, pero estoy seguro que no es muy lejano a la imagen que tengo ahora de ti - la abrazó con fuerza, como si quisiera fusionarse con el cuerpo de su amada.  
  
- Pero los chicos nos molestarán... - dijo Kitty, recordando sus problemas  
  
- ¿Y a quién le importa? A mí solo me interesa que tú estés a mi lado. No sé lo que suceda en el futuro, pero quiero disfrutar mi presente contigo.  
  
- Kurt... - la chica lo besó de nuevo.  
  
Kurt, en ese nuevo beso, descubrió el nombre adecuado para ese sentimiento que sentía cada vez que miraba a la chica y que lo invadía de pies a cabeza (N/A: sale unas lineas más arriba. Antes de que Kurt le diga lo que le había dicho en la enfermería). Ese sentimiento que ahora demostraba que iba ser duradero. Le dio un nombre. Y ese fue el más apropiado.  
  
Lo llamó AMOR. 


	9. Disculpas y Agradecimientos

HOOOOLA  
  
Vale, este es el fin (buuuuuaaaaa!!!!!). Todas las historias tiene un fin, así que esta no podía ser la excepción. Gracias a tod@s por leerme. Este es uno de los fics de los que estoy más orgullosa.  
  
Les explico altiro el combio de nombre de Samantha o Oirasor. Ahora la niña Ávila me cae super bien y la tipa Muñoz me cae muuuy mal.  
  
Disculpas:  
  
- A Nicole Ávila, por adueñarme de su apellido y ocuparlo tan mal. Lo lamento Nicole, yo ya te di las disculpas correspondientes y espero que no haya rencor.  
  
AGRADECIMIENTOS:  
  
- Rulli, La-Blacky (que nunca ha continuado su fic...)Cali-chan, Stephanie- Priz, Sora-15, Moony, Elenawen, Jessi, HiKaRu AgAtA, Abby_Wagner, Cyan Moon, Abigail, Zauberin, Valentina, ManDark y a SpAnIsH-lItTlE-gIrL. Y NiCoLe y Loconexion (viste que no fui tan mal???) y RyU-nO-KeN.  
  
A tod@s ell@s MUCHSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS R/R!!!!!!!!! USTEDES SON L@S QUE ME MOTIVAN PARA ESCRIBIR Y ME DAN ANIMOS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ESTA SI ES LA DESPEDIDA... NOS LEEMOS LUEGO  
  
BESOS Y SALUDOS PARA TODOS Y TODAS  
  
Artemisa2 


End file.
